Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, nikt poza księżycem)
by Filigranka
Summary: Ach, ta Historia. Z partyzantów robi pułkowników, z szefów służb partyzantów... A to, czy się walczy o wolne państwo, czy takowego broni, ma jednak pewien wpływ na dobór sojuszy. Seria: "Id, dziecko, wyparte". Ostrzeżenia? Wyrażanie nieprzystojne oraz środkowo- i wschodnioeuropejska wizja świata. I dziewięć tysięcy słów dialogu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ostrzeżenia, założenia, nie do przeskoczenia: **wulgaryzmy, bo wiadomo (Sapkowski, Redzi, ekhm). Opowiadanie o przemocy, polityka i terroryzm, bo taki fandom, a poza tym, to jest środkowo/wschodnioeuropejski fik do takiegoż fandomu; czego się niby spodziewać? Wiary w zwycięstwo dobra? Ocalenia niewinnych? Niee, takie założenia to polski kanon lektur łamie koło podstawówki, a potem idzie dalej (spójrzmy, Antek, Bośnia, Anielka, Szoa, to wszystko miałam w podstawówce; w liceum to samo, tylko brutalniej, bo z Borowskim; taki Borowski, gdyby go rozpropagować na Zachodzie, zmiażdżyłby Agambena, Adorno i bzdury typu _Łaskawe_. I Kanta. Kant jest okropny, już wolę markiza). Spróbowałam jakoś logicznie zmiksować zakończenia obu ścieżek, bo nie chcę się mi wierzyć, że tam wszyscy bez wiedźmina są tak niekompetentni, że ani znaleźć królewny, ani spisku wyniuchać, ani miasta obronić nie potrafią. Wrzuciliśmy w grę, bo obiecaliśmy sobie kiedyś nie pisać do Wiedźmina, a pisanie do gry, nie książek, to jakby mniejsze złamanie (no i książki tam tylko za world-building robią, skupiamy się na grze; jak się kiedyś skupię na książkach, to mnie pochłoną, tam jest tego tyle). Fik popsuł mi NaNo, więc bardzo możliwe, że jeszcze dopiszemy dwie pozostałe wersje dojścia-do-konkluzji-sceny-poniżej (ścieżka neutralna będzie, znaczy. oraz Roche'a). I równie możliwe, że jednak cały ten ustawiony w mojej głowie world-building nie będzie się marnował, tylko zaowocuje kolejnymi częściami po-konkluzji (ratujemy Północ! i Vergen), które nawet będą akcyjne. Ale nie obiecuję. Nic. Ta scena jest skończona i można ją traktować jako jednorazowy wybryk. Rzecz ewidentnie z serii „Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrznego dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte"; tym razem dziewięć tysięcy słów dialogu-jednej-sceny było tym, czego rzeczone chciały. Niemal mi przykro, niemal żałuję. wewnętrzny formalista mnie za to zabija, kompozycja mi tego nie wybaczy, self-indulgent straszliwie. A. się spodoba. **Koniec założeń.**

**Varia, do przeskoczenia**: wyjątkowo mam ścieżkę dźwiękową do fika (wyjątkowo, bo zwykle słucham wielu rzeczy, raczej niepowiązanych; zwykle ich nie pamiętam), wyjątkowo nawet w innym gatunku niż te, które najczęściej chwytam. Arcade Fire, generalnie, ale już szczególnie _Neon Bible_. Co prawda podmiot liryczny tekstów nie do końca tam popiera/rozumie, jak można być fanatykiem/idealistą, ale dokonuje ładnej rozbiórki myślenia idealistycznego - są takie momenty, kiedy widać, że ktoś tu nam właśnie idealnie analizuje ideę, z którą się nie zgadza i której właściwie emocjonalnie nie łapie, tylko tak patrzy z boku i punktuje, zdumiony, i chciałby krytykować, a nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to, co dla niego jest krytyką, dla wierzących w tę ideę jest pochwałą. W każdym razie, moje głośniki się musiały diabelnie nudzić, puszczając w kółko _Intervention_. Ono idealnie pasuje do fika, pod warunkiem, że się zapomni, że piosenka próbuje krytykować coś, co bohaterowie afirmują. Piosence średnio wychodzi. W każdym razie, może ścieżkę dźwiękową do fika zrobim. Albo fanmiksa do bohaterów chociaż.

**Varia muzyczne (małe ja boleje nad upadkiem swojego gustu; można przeskoczyć)**: chaosie, to nie jest muzycznie wybitny album, tak na chłodny rozum, bo te dziecięce chóry (chaosie), organy, ten patos wylewany wiadrami, te pomysły kompozycyjne tak oczywiste i tak ograne, i aż prostackie (i wszystkie na jedno kopyto wbrew pozorom, wszystkie oparte na tej samej, ogranej, typowo na emocjach bazującej koncepcji narastania, to jest z taniej opery), i te teksty, i to nie miało prawa się udać i ja naprawdę intelektualnie widzę, skąd te 2.8 na Porcysie (aczkolwiek czysto intelektualnie to powinno jednak być koło 3.6-4.cóś, no, ale pamiętając kontekst historyczny recenzji i jak się hartowała stal polskich serwisów muzycznych, to 2.8 jest logiczne), tylko że też widzę, że to jest ocena przestrzelona niczym książeczka _Modne Bzdury_ - w MB to zresztą z obu stron, bo było najśmieszniejsze, fizycy wypominali humanistom niezrozumienie fizyki i mieli rację, ale potem wychodziło, że oni z kolei też kompletnie nie łapią, o co w humanistycznych naukach chodzi (w efekcie książka jest cudnie zabawna) - bo to jest ewidentne, że to jest album, w którym chodzi o te najprostsze zagrywki, taki nachalnie propagandowy i czepiać się tego, to jak marudzić, że _Rota_ nie ma subtelnego przesłania, a _Muzyka na Wodzie_ nie łamie ustalonych kanonów muzyki barokowej. Nadal można byłoby wyrzucić z połowę utworów (bo słabiuchne), ale za samo, że te organy i chóry nie są aż takie złe, jak być powinny (większość ludzi by je bardziej spartoliła), pewien podziw się należy. To nie jest żaden intelektualnie wydumany krążek, to czyściutka socjotechnika, taka na chama wręcz. Małe ja zawsze podziwia dobrą socjotechnikę. I do fika to akurat pasuje. I tutaj będziemy raczej ze Screenagersami albo Pitchforkiem, tylko w naszej wersji, czyli na 6, bo 8 to jednak przesada.

* * *

_Wszystkim_, _który nie widzieli w moich fikach odpowiednio dużo relacji między wrogami_, _by uwierzyć, że to mój ukochany motyw_._ Was próbuję przekonać_

**Nikt nie może zwieść słońca  
(no, nikt poza księżycem)****  
**

_And the bone shall never heal  
I care not if you kneel_

(ten kiczowaty album Arcade Fire, o którym powyżej; klękanie jest moim kinkiem, nic na to nie poradzę)

* * *

Roche był paranoidalny, nawet jak na dowódcę sił specjalnych upadłego państwa. Toteż gdy pewnego wieczora w przydrożnej karczmie, leżącej przy dawnej granicy Temerii z Kaedwen, już po pierwszym pucharze wina Vernonowi zakręciło się w głowie, jego pierwszym i ostatnim przed utratą przytomności uczuciem było dojmujące zażenowanie własną głupotą.

To samo wrażenie towarzyszyło mu, kiedy doszedł do siebie, leżąc w czymś, co wyglądało na całkiem wygodny pokój. Leżąc na lewym boku – bardzo uprzejmie ze strony tych, co kładli, bo na prawym miał świeżą ranę, niespecjalnie groźną, lecz zdecydowanie bolesną – na czymś, co zdecydowanie było całkiem wygodnym łóżkiem. Nawet z prawdziwą pościelą, czyli rzadkim zbytkiem. Przez ciężkie okiennice nie wpadało światło, ale w kominku napalono, więc co nieco dało się zobaczyć. Pod ścianą przeciwległą do łóżka stało rzeźbione krzesło. Tuż obok posłania – szeroka ława.

Z pewnością nie była to cela. Niemniej, to jeszcze nie stanowiło powodu do radości – dowódca Niebieskich Pasów także niejednokrotnie przepytywał wrogów tam, gdzie ich dopadł, nierzadko we wnętrzach bardziej luksusowych od tego, na jedwabnych poduszkach. To, że sprowadzono go tutaj nieprzytomnego, a teraz trzymano związanego, nie nastrajało przesadnie optymistycznie.

Aczkolwiek, oczywiście, mogło być gorzej. Zdaniem Roche'a póki się żyło, to w ogóle sytuacja wyglądała nieźle. Póki się żyło można było bowiem, na przykład, poluzować więzy na dłoniach lub wybić sobie nadgarstki...

Czyjeś palce opadły ma na rękę, ledwie spróbował tych sztuczek. Palce w rękawicach, sądząc z twardości i szorstkości materiału. Vernon oczekiwał teraz jakiejś złośliwej uwagi, ale w pokoju nadal panowała cisza. Ogień trzaskał tylko. To dziwne, uświadomił sobie agent, nadal nieco odczuwający skutki eliksiru, który go otumanił, to bardzo dziwne, powinienem słyszeć oddech tamtego. A nie słyszę. A skoro nie słyszę, to tamten musi być elfem. A skoro tak, to istnieje jeden pewny sposób na wytrącenie go z równowagi i sprawienie, by popełnił błąd.

— Zemsta nieludzi, tak? Za co tym razem? Zamordowałem ci rodzinę? Chędożyłem matkę i przebiłem mieczem siostrzyczkę? Zatknąłem głowę twojego brata na piki na murach ludzkich miast, by wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, jak kończą buntownicy?

Żadnej reakcji. Roche spróbował kilku kolejnych fraz, równie obraźliwych (czy raniących, jak powiedzieliby wielbicieli nieludzi), ale żadna nie przyniosła rezultatu. Drań się musi świetnie bawić, pomyślał Vernon, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Zdenerwowany poniekąd też – emocje zawsze stanowią wygodny punkt wyjścia dla szpiegów i śledczych, niemożność szybkiego odkrycia uczuć vel słabych punktów drugiej strony zwykle wieściła zaś klęskę.

Wobec czego szukał dalej, przypominając sobie wszystkie swoje zwycięstwa, piękne dni chwalebnej służby dla Temerii, wszystkie te stłumione bunty, pokonane oddziały, złamanych jeńców, wszystkie te rajdy na wioski i dzielnice, wspierające terrorystów, dni kurzawy, krwi, tortur oraz rozgrywek psychologicznych. Dawne, ciężkie, lecz dobre czasy. Teraz Temeria rozdarta była między Redanię a Kaedwen – tudzież, co zdecydowanie gorsze, niemal cała zajęta przez Nilfgaard, któremu właściwie nie miał się kto sprzeciwić; panowie położyli uszy po sobie, Radowid i Hanselt bronili rdzennych ziem, ale ich szanse widziano jako nikłe, Arjan La Valette schronił się z jakimiś smętnymi resztkami armii na pograniczu Aedirn, ale to było jeszcze za mało na poważny opór, to mógł być najwyżej zalążek...

Z Niebieskimi Pasami los także nie obszedł się lekko. Traktowani przez wszystkich możnych podejrzliwie, przez Cesarstwo oraz Radowida zaś jako poszukiwani zbiegowie, musieli zejść do głębokiego podziemia. Część już zginęła. Roche miał cień satysfakcji w tym, że zdołał z całego tego spisku uratować Anais i umieścić ją u zaufanych ludzi, ale z drugiej strony, to właśnie te działania, choć podyktowane wiernością wobec dynastii, stały się pretekstem do oskarżenia o zdradę stanu i rozpętanie nagonki na całe służby specjalne, jakoby nieokiełznane, niebezpieczne, nielojalne.

A teraz jeszcze Vernon wpadł w jakąś durną zasadzkę, bo pozwolił sobie na rozprężenie po udanej i wielce satysfakcjonującej akcji – zamachu na komendanta Loreda, który pierwszy uznał rozbiór Temerii, ba, antycypował go, sprzedając Henseltowi Flotsam – wpadł, został pojmany przez nie wiadomo kogo, może przez jakieś durne nieludzkie dzieciaki, wykorzystuje zamęt związany z inwazją Cesarstwa do wyrównania starych długów. Straszliwie żenujący koniec, aczkolwiek lepszy taki niż niewola u Nilgaardczyków. Tamci na pewno dołożyliby starań, by wydobyć z niego wszystkie informacje o raczkującej temerskiej partyzantce – informacji zaś Vernon znał dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo, zrozumiał teraz, nadal rzucając zupełnie przypadkowe obelgi, zdecydowanie za dużo, by było to bezpieczne czy rozsądne, ale z drugiej strony: kto, jeśli nie on?

— Możesz się nie trudzić przypominaniem sobie wszystkich podłych uczynków swojego żywota — padło wreszcie zza jego pleców; agent ścierpł. — Wyrżnąłeś mój oddział. I potrzebuję twojego emblematu do kolekcji.

Iorweth. O, to sytuacja jednak nie była lepsza niż niewola w Cesarstwie. Zażenowanie natychmiast przerodziło się w niepokój graniczący ze strachem. Czysto zwierzęcym strachem: elf Vernona nienawidził. Nawet jeśli raz go puścił wolno, w czym ani chybi była ręka Geralta, to szpieg wątpił, by darowywanie życia zaprzysięgłym wrogom weszło nieludzkiemu watażce w nawyk.

— Nie mam już żadnego emblematu — zauważył jednak spokojnie. — Wyrzucili mnie ze stanowiska. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zabiłeś mojego następcę w tydzień po tym, jak go wybrano.

Tamten prychnął.

— To się nie liczy. Ci kolejni durnie tak bardzo nie znają się na rzeczy, że to jak oszukiwanie. Zresztą, zawsze twierdziłem, że lepszego dowódcy Pasy nie będą miały, a w końcu chodzi o wyzwanie. Nie zamierzam schodzić poniżej pewnego poziomu.

Roche go przeklął. Na głos. Długo, soczyście, w kilku językach. Elf nie zareagował – i to był problem. Dawny Iorweth już przyłożyłby mu sztylet do gardła; nie, nie zabił, tylko uspokoił się samą możliwością, samą przewagą. Coś się zmieniło; dla szpiega nie ma nic gorszego niż nagła utrata gruntu zwanego danymi. Na ślepo, machając mieczem, zabijając wszystko, co się rusza, to idzie wojownik, nie dowódca służb specjalnych.

Partyzant – zabawne, uświadomił sobie Vernon, to ja teraz jestem partyzantem, a on doradcą Saskii, jednym z przywódców armii Vergen, jak najbardziej legalnym – miał absolutną kontrolę nad sytuacją, co niewątpliwie ułatwiało mu zachowanie zimnej krwi czy rzucanie kąśliwych uwag. Będzie miał jeszcze czas na torturowanie jeńca. Całe morze czasu. Roche zaczął przygotować się w myślach do ewentualnego samobójstwa. Elfy były dawniej sprzymierzone z Nilfgaardem, Dol Blathanna niemal jawnie wspierała inwazję, Cesarz półoficjalnie twierdził, że otacza całą Dolinę Pontaru swoją opieką, szczerą opieką, nie troską-oznaczającą-zajęcie, jak w przypadku Temerii. Wojska najeźdźcy teoretycznie zatrzymały się na granicy, niemniej wszyscy wiedzieli, iż dyplomaci oraz wysocy rangą dowódcy ucztują z władcami Doliny, spokojnie czekając wiosny i wznowienia kampanii.

Przekazanie informacji elfom oznaczało to samo, uznał agent, co wręczenie ich Emhyrowi. Czyli koniec nawet tych nikłych szans na zorganizowanie temerskiej oporu, jakie teraz mieli. A będzie w końcu mówił, po odpowiednio długich przesłuchaniach wszyscy kiedyś zaczynają sypać, kto jak kto, ale Vernon nie miał cienia złudzeń. Samobójstwo jest ucieczką i wyjściem średnio chwalebnym, ale tylko ostatni skurwysyn dbałby o chwałę, gdy państwo jest w potrzebie. Odgryzienie sobie języka pozwalało przynajmniej zachować honor – oraz nadzieję dla kraju.

O ile do samobójstwa dojdzie. W końcu jeszcze żył. Ba, miał nawet sprawne wszystkie kończyny. Mógł kombinować, mógł uciec – nikt też go jeszcze przesłuchiwać nie zaczął, najwyraźniej Iorweth, jak to on, postanowił najpierw sobie pogadać, ponapawać się. Aktorzyna, pomyślał ze złością Roche.

— Wiesz, Gwynbleidd uważa cię za przyjaciela — zaczął po minucie ciężkiej ciszy elf; całkiem uprzejmym, konwersacyjnym tonem. — Łeb by mi urwał, gdyby się dowiedział, że cię choćby tknąłem palcem niesprowokowany. Także, rozumiesz, muszę chwilowo odłożyć naszą... dyskusję. Możesz się przestać denerwować – ani ja, ani moi ludzie cię nie skrzywdzimy. Wobec Gwynbleidda mamy dług, którego długo nie zdołamy spłacić. Może nawet nigdy, więc się odpręż i ciesz urlopem od spiskowania i mordów — dodał sarkastycznie.

Vernon najchętniej by go rozszarpał na kawałki za ten protekcjonalny ton. Niemniej, związane ręce trochę mu to utrudniały.

— Porozmawiamy twarzą w twarz? — zaproponował. — Czy się boisz , że wygryzę ci oko?

Iorweth przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, w zasięg wzroku agenta, który z kolei ostrożnie wznowił wysiłki zmierzające do uwolnienia dłoni. Nie, żeby sądził, iż to naprawdę pomoże – elf był uzbrojony, na swoim terenie, miał każdą możliwą przewagę – ale ot, tak, dla zabicia czasu i dla wprawy. Poza tym, potrzebował czegoś, co rozproszyłoby dojmujące poczucie upokorzenia.

Watażka się specjalnie nie zmienił, a jeśli już, to raczej wyglądał lepiej, uznał z goryczą Roche. Najwyraźniej wyjście z lasu na salony draniowi służyło. Nie przywróciło mu oka ani zębów, oczywiście, nie pomogło nawet na iście widmowe wychudzenie, niemniej, zdrowsza cera, gęstsze włosy, wygodny, szyty na miarę mundur, mniej fanatyczne, spokojniejsze spojrzenie, wszystko to zdecydowanie poprawiało aparycję buntownika.

Szczęśliwa miłość, dorzucił w duchu agent, najbardziej złośliwym tonem, na jaki było stać jego wewnętrzny głos, proszę, oto jak ludzi zmienia zakochanie! Błysk w spojrzeniu, serduszka wokół głowy, kwiatki kwitnące pod stopami...

— Gwynbleidd twierdzi też — wrócił do tematu Iorweth — że pomogłeś mu dostać się do obozu, do ambasadora Nilfgaardu, a potem uratowałeś życie i wpuściłeś do namiotu Henselta. To prawda?

Przez sekundę Vernon chciał skłamać, czysto odruchowo, potem jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ten durny wiedźmin wszystko już swoim nieludzkim przyjaciołom opowiedział, to kłamanie nie ma sensu. Geraltowi i tak prędzej uwierzą.

— Owszem — burknął więc.

Elf przechylił głowę, jakby w zamyśleniu.

— Ach, widzisz... To bardzo pomogło naszej sprawie. Bardzo. Właściwie, tylko dzięki temu powstała Rzeczpospolita. I dla mnie to miało olbrzymie znaczenie... osobiste. Gwynbleidd ocalił – dał mi – zawdzięczam wszystko tamtym wydarzeniom w Vergen, w obozie i potem na zjeździe...

— Z każdym twoim słowem coraz bardziej żałuję, że nie posłałem wtedy wiedźmina do stu diabłów — oznajmił ostro Roche.

Najzupełniej szczerze zresztą, bo myśl o tym, że w efekcie rzeczonego splotu wydarzeń nie udało się uratować Temerii ani syna Foltesta, ale jakaś banda nieludzi zyskała poletko ziemi dla uskuteczniania swoich utopijnych projektów – jak oni to teraz nazywali? Rzeczpospolitą? – była myślą dla „chuja, ale patrioty", jak zwykle dowódcę Pasów nazywali sympatycy, okropną, upokarzającą i zahaczającą wręcz o odbierającą-sens-życia-oraz-świata-w-ogólności. Świat, w którym nie było Temerii, nie miał racji bytu, uznawał Vernon, i on to jeszcze światu brutalnie udowodni, przywracając ojczyznę albo puszczając go z dymem.

Jak tylko wyswobodzi ręce i ucieknie temu elfiemu skurwysynowi, który właśnie przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, tuż obok jeńca.

— Wiem — stwierdził z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.

I wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście rozumiał. Ze wszystkich skurwysynów w tym świecie, sarkał szpieg, akurat ten musiał go najpierw złapać, a teraz jeszcze, do kurwy nędzy, mu współczuć. Tudzież wykazywać zasrane zrozumienie.

— Rozumiem fanatyzm. Rozumiem miłość ojczyzny — kontynuował tymczasem watażka. — To jest to, co w ludziach mogę zrozumieć... szanować, Roche. I dlatego wiem, że dla Dh'oine jak ty, nie wiedzieć, czy się zrobiło wszystko, by uratować kraj, czy przypadkiem nie przyłożyło się ręki do jego upadku, że żyć i musieć zastanawiać się nad tym w każdej sekundzie, przy każdym oddechu – to jest męka. My, Aen Seidhe, wszyscy to przeżyliśmy po pokoju cintryjskim. Chętnie bym cię tutaj zostawił i regularnie przynosił wieści o kolejnych klęskach twojego ludu, a potem patrzył, jak własne myśli i poczucie winy cię zabijają — dodał, ściszając głos do rozmarzonego szeptu; tylko rzewnej, słodkiej melodii wygrywanej na flecie brakowało.

— Chętnie byś, ale...? — podrzucił po chwili ciszy agent, którego przedstawiona wizja przyprawiła o ciarki.

Bezczynności by nie zniósł: siedzenia w jakimś małym, ciemnym pokoiczku, z regularnie dostarczanym pokarmem oraz informacjami, z których, jak to dowódca, mógłby wiele wyciągnąć, wiele zrozumieć, wiele przyszłych planów stworzyć w głowie – lecz nie mógłby zrobić nic, by naprawdę pomóc, by zmienić losy walki. Widziałby wszystko, może na miesiące wprzód, a nie mógłby zrobić nic, poza zgrzytaniem zębami i dostarczaniem rozrywki obserwującym go nieludziom.

W bezczynności – zwłaszcza wypełnionej wiedzą – na ludzi takich jak on czekały tylko rozpacz, szaleństwo, śmierć. Iorweth był skurwysynem, ale sprytnym skurwysynem, sprytnym, honorowym co do słowa, zaciętym. Jeśli Geralt wymógł przyrzeczenie nietykalności Vernona, to skazanie szpiega na powolną utratę zmysłów lub opadanie w czarną desperację, byłoby niewątpliwie idealnym wybiegiem. W końcu elfi dowódca mógłby potem z czystym sumieniem twierdzić, że nijak Roche'a nie skrzywdził, ba, dbał o niego nawet.

Watażka milczał chwilę – agent był absolutnie pewien, że tamten wyczuwa jego zaniepokojenie i się nim napawa, bo przecież uwielbia słuchać swojego głosu, oglądać efekty swoich słów, pieprzony, egotyczny morderca...

— Skoro pomogłeś Geraltowi w obozie, to ocaliłeś Vergen — odpowiedział w końcu, z wyraźną niechęcią, były partyzant. — Niehonorowym byłoby, gdybym teraz się z tobą... rozliczał na gruncie prywatnym. Jestem w końcu oficerem Wolnej Doliny Pontaru. Dobro Rzeczypospolitej najwyższym prawem. Może nawet Gwynbleidd ci jakiś medal załatwił, nie wiem, nie rozmawiałem z Saskią na ten temat.

— Uchowajcie bogi, o ile jakieś istnieją — jęknął Roche, autentycznie przerażony.

Pomysł orderu był z pewnością Iorwetha, nie wiedźmina. Wiedźmin nie był sadystą ani swołoczą, nie, z wiedźmina był porządny chłop – a pomysł wręczenia Vernonowi odznaczenia jakiejś efemerycznej nieludzkiej republiki za działania, które nie uchroniły jego kraju przed klęską, może nawet do niej doprowadziły, był zdecydowanie sadystyczny z ducha. Nikt w Północnych Królestwach by mu już nie zaufał. On sam by sobie nigdy nie zaufał, zrozumiał w przebłysku samopoznania, i musiałby się powiesić. Albo zadźgać tym medalem.

— Cóż, nie to nie, nie będziemy ci go wręczać na siłę. — Elf wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę zresztą, że i większość obywateli mogłaby się poczuć nieco urażoną, gdybyśmy jakieś honory oddawali mordercy kobiet i dzieci, dwukrotnie odznaczonemu za prześladowanie nieludzi, dławicielowi powstań...

— Skurwysynowi. Będzie szybciej — zaproponował Vernon, który już nie raz, nie dwa tę przemowę z ust złapanych buntowników słyszał; niektórzy pletli te bzdury nawet ze stryczkiem na szyi.

— Aen Seidhe nie zniżają się do wulgaryzmów. Zwłaszcza w tym waszym prostackim języku.

— W naszym prostackim języku nie ma słowa „dławiciel" — zauważył Roche, naraz zeźlony; nikt mu nie będzie wykpiwał ojczystej północnej mowy. — I zabawna rzecz z tymi przekleństwami, po latach prowadzenia przesłuchań mam wrażenie, że słowniczek Starszej Mowy wręcz od nich puchnie...

Cień stłumionego gniewu przeleciał Iorwethowi przez twarz – agent, posłuszny swemu instynktowi przetrwania, przerwał, ale dowódca Scoia'tael zdążył się już uspokoić.

— Nie macie wyrazu „dławiciel"? Doprawdy? W takim razie udoskonaliłem wasz język i pozbyłem się istotnej luki — w jego głosie dźwięczała nuta zaskakująco bliska autoironii. — A propos pozbywania się: zostaw więzy. Ściągnę ci je zaraz, nie ma sensu, żebyś wyłamywał sobie nadgarstki. Moi ludzie są za drzwiami, znajdujemy się w środku obozu, nie uciekniesz.

Szpieg sklął w myśli, ale posłusznie dał spokój próbom uwolnienia się. Wszystko można było powiedzieć o Wiewiórkach, ale nie, że nie dotrzymywały bezpośrednio obietnic. Skoro elf powiedział, że zdejmie więzy, to to zrobi – aczkolwiek niekoniecznie w celu, jakiego by sobie Vernon życzył. Prawdopodobnie odcięcie rąk albo ściągnięcie pęt tylko po to, by go powiesić, mieściłoby się w ichnim pojmowaniu honorowania przyrzeczeń.

— W środku obozu — powtórzył, odruchowo próbując wydobyć jakieś informacje. — Nieludzi, jak rozumiem. A obóz jest w...? Byłem nieprzytomny przez tydzień i zdołaliście dowlec mnie do Doliny Pontaru? Czy już sobie hasacie, pod osłoną waszego kochanego Emhyra, po całej Temerii? A może po prostu przywiozłeś mnie jako podarek dla Jego Cesarskiej Mości? W podzięce za to, że was wyruchał, a mógł poderżnąć gardło?

— Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz czegoś poza swoimi uprzedzeniami, Roche? — spytał z męczeńskim westchnieniem elf. — Powiedziałem, że uważam, że się przysłużyłeś Dolinie Pontaru. Że mamy wobec ciebie coś na kształt długu – a ja już zwłaszcza. A ty próbujesz insynuować, iż oddałbym cię Cesarzowi w prezencie? Ot, tak, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli?

— Z cudzej i przymuszonej to oczywiście, natychmiast? Owiniętego w różowy papier i z kokardką? — odbił pytanie agent, wchodząc w tryb zdobywania danych.

Zdecydowanie wolał to od konieczności analizowania danych, które to po raz kolejny wypominały mu zostanie bohaterem Vergen oraz grabarzem Temerii. Iorweth i nieludzie z długiem u dowódcy Pasów; co się porobiło z tym życiem...

— Dobro Rzeczpospolitej najwyższym prawem — przypomniał solennie watażka. — Jeśli nie mielibyśmy wyboru... cóż, pewnie spróbowalibyśmy grać na zwłokę, a w międzyczasie po prostu odstawić cię poza granice. Polityka to elastyczna rzecz – jak się obaj przekonaliśmy. Boleśnie. Tak czy siak, wątpię jednak, by Nilfgaard naciskał, chce najpierw skończyć z Radowidem i Królestwami Północy, republikę, zwłaszcza opanowaną przez przyjaciół jego sojuszników, powinien zostawić w spokoju. Nie pasuje mu to do wizerunku...

— Naprawdę myślisz, że jak Emhyr podbije świat, to będzie się przejmował wizerunkiem? — zapytał szpieg, poniekąd zdumiony takim idealizmem u twardego partyzanta, już nie raz zdradzonego.

Bardziej zdumiony nawet niż zażenowany czy pełen pobłażania. Elf prychnął.

— Bynajmniej. Ale niełatwo podbić dolinę i wąwóz, których bronią najlepsi łucznicy świata. Oraz smok, bo na pewno słyszałeś już plotki... Nie sądzę, by Nilfgaardowi się chciało. To nie jest aż tak istotne strategicznie miejsce, Mahakam nas wspiera, wolne przejście armie Cesarstwa i tak mają zapewnione, a przed nimi jeszcze Kaedwen do zdobycia. Z partyzantką szarpiącą tyły nie będzie to proste...

— A skąd optymistyczne założenie, że będzie jakakolwiek partyzantka szarpiąca tyły, panie wielki polityku? — wytknął Vernon.

Z pewną ciekawością jednak. W końcu ewentualny opór w Temerii miał być jego działką.

— Zmieniłem ostatnio zdanie o ludziach na minimalnie pochlebniejsze, wobec czego zakładam, że Dh'oine, jak Aen Seidhe, nie zniosą niewoli. Ja się biłem o wolność i moje marzenia. Moi bracia za to polegli.

— Dzięki bogom nie wszyscy są urodzonymi terrorystami i skurwysynami — warknął agent. — No, skurwysynami może zdecydowana większość, ale aż takimi jak ty i Wiewiórki, to już niewielu. A już tak nierozsądnymi, idealistycznymi, fanatycznymi idiotami to – muszę wyznać z pewną dumą – ludzie niemal w ogóle nie bywają. I dobrze, inaczej moja robota byłaby...

Tym razem się mu udało wywołać żywszą emocjonalną reakcję. Nóż na gardle, znaczy. Twarz Iorwetha pozostała kamienna.

— Roche — oznajmił tamten spokojnie — to, że cię nie zabiję ani nie poturbuję za bardzo nie oznacza, że zniosę obrażanie moich ludzi. Ani męczenników. O mnie gadaj sobie, co ci się żywnie podoba, ale od Scoia'tael wara. Gwynbleidd zrozumie, jeśli mu powiem, że nie wytrzymałem i dałem ci w mordę raz albo dwa.

O, tego agent był pewien. Wiedźmin poznał go całkiem nieźle i sam parę razy nie zdzierżył złośliwych uwag. Vernon, po pierwszym instynktownym wyrzucie adrenaliny na widok błysku ostrza, spróbował więc odzyskać kontrolę – nad sytuacją może nie, ale nad sobą. W końcu nie szło mu źle...

— Kurwi synu — dodał elf, nieco cofając nóż; tonem uprzejmym, z wyraźną dykcją, jakby próbował nowego słowa i sam był nim oraz sobą zaskoczony.

Szpieg, w rzadkich porywach szczerości, przyznawał, że jego instynktowna reakcja na ten epitet, vel odruch bezwarunkowy, wytworzony przez lata walki o pozycję wśród ulicznej dziecięcej braci, był niebezpieczny, w wielu przypadkach bezsensowny, często idiotyczny. Nigdy dotąd jednak ta tępota nie objawiła się mu aż tak wyraźnie, w blasku chwały i wśród surm anielskich, jak teraz, gdy jego przeklęty nawyk kazał mu się rzucić z zębami – bo przecież ręce miał nadal związane – do gardła istocie, która trzymała nóż na jego grdyce, miała strażników pod drzwiami – pod oknem pewnie też – oraz właściwie była gwarantem jego życia, bo mieszkańcy Vergen, jeśli skrzywdzi ich uwielbianego dowódcę, rozszarpią go na strzępy.

Nie, żebym miał jakiekolwiek szanse skrzywdzić ich uwielbianego dowódcę, wypomniał sobie chwilę później, dochodząc do paskudnego wniosku, że właściwie Iorweth, wykazując się refleksem i zabierając ostrze, uratował mu życie, a przynajmniej oszczędził blizn. Po czym tym samym płynnym ruchem, przesadził łóżko, przytrzymał Roche'a łokciem oraz kolanem. Roche'a, który jeszcze przez kilka sekund nie mógł wyhamować bardzo nieszpiegowskiej żądzy mordu, więc wił się jak jakiś robak. Naprawdę, jeśli miało się mu w życiu przydarzyć coś jeszcze gorszego, to musiało się pospieszyć, bo w tym tempie za godzinę będzie nie tylko zbawcą Doliny Pontaru i pieprzonego Iorwetha, ale też zbawionym przez Dolinę Pontaru oraz pieprzonego Iorwetha. Egzystencja – którą Vernon z jakiego powodu zawsze wyobrażał sobie jako oficer przesłuchującą – powoli traciła środki szantaż... perswazji. Niżej dowódca Pasów upaść już raczej nie może.

Zwłaszcza, gdy pieprzony dowódca Wiewiórek, słynny z ponurego charakteru, umiera obok ze śmiechu. Na tyle, na ile te przeklęte pozbawione uczuć elfy w ogóle mogą umierać ze śmiechu, to znaczy: chichocząc przez zamknięte, zaciśnięte usta.

— Kiedy mi donoszono, że aż tak nienawidzisz tej obelgi, to myślałem, że przesadzają, a tu proszę — stwierdził, powstrzymawszy napad wesołości. — Faktycznie, działa niczym czar. Wyborne. Trzeba ci było się widzieć, wielki bohaterze Północy, jak się rzucasz niczym ryba na...

— Elfy nie lubują się czasem w bardziej wyrafinowanym języku i porównaniach? — Agent miał już dodać „bo na przesłuchaniach świetnie im to wychodziło", ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

— Może te dawne, które nie były zmuszone do chowania się po lasach i zdzierania ubrań z trupów — zaczął deklamować watażka — które nie zaznały prześladowań, nie musiały grzebać swoich rodziców, nie widziały swoich dzieci pochowanych w masowych grobach lub zżeranych przez...

— Dobra, poddaję się, wolę niewyrafinowaną wersję — stęknął szpieg.

Kolano Iorwetha wbijało się mu plecy. To było znośne, zwłaszcza, że elf dbał, by nie dotknąć rany, gorzej, że do kolana dołączyło ostrze – ale ten akurat partyzant należał do honornych, przypomniał sobie Roche, i obiecywał w trakcie ich miłej pogawędki już z trzy razy, że go nie zabije, więc...

— Przetniesz mi wreszcie te więzy, czy się będziesz bawił? — Jeniec spróbował brzmieć zblazowanie, co nieco utrudniła mu włażąca w usta poduszka.

Cóż, przynajmniej tym razem ta przeklęta Wiewiórka raczyła się nie roześmiać.

— Za moment. A co, rączki ścierpły jaśnie dowódcy? A słyszałem, że do fizycznej pracy nawykły, że więźniów bić lubi... Nie masz pojęcia, ile razy marzyłem o tym, żeby cię wypatroszyć — głos obniżyła do szeptu. — Bywały takie dni, zaraz po tym, jak dopadłeś mój oddział, jak tylko moi właśni ludzie zmusili mnie, żebym uciekał, żebym kontynuował walkę – i zginęli.

Vernon zastygł. Ton Iorwetha był spokojny, beznamiętny, najdrobniejszego śladu uczucia nie dało się w nim dopatrzyć, ale elfy, nawet te bez inklinacji wybitnie terrorystycznych, w ogóle nie zwykły przejawiać emocji. Sam fakt, że jakiś przedstawiciel tej rasy raczył się podzielić choćby cieniem informacji prywatnej, uchodziłby za niezwykły. Dowód przyjaźni. Albo głębokiej nienawiści, której należało dać upust werbalny, nim się przeszło do czynów. Więzień jakoś tak sądził, że chodziło o to drugie.

— Byłem ranny i szliście moim tropem, wiedziałem, czułem oddech twoich oddziałów na karku, zmieniałem schronienia, kolejni z moich towarzyszy ginęli, odciągając uwagę, na każdy dom mogłem sprowadzić nieszczęście, ale mój lud i tak się garnął, by mnie pielęgnować — kontynuował obojętnym, konwersacyjnym tonem watażka. — Wyrżnąłeś ich potem za pomoc zbiegowi... kiedyś się spóźniłeś dosłownie o kwadrans, uciekałem z przyjacielem przez tylne drzwi, kiedy wchodziłeś na podwórze, majaczyłem wtedy zresztą, więc może nie pamiętam szczegółów – ale pamiętam, jak niebo dosłownie zaraz potem zapłonęło łuną, jak nam przyświecała, kiedy się przedzieraliśmy przez las, majaczyłem, ale przysiągłbym, że słyszę krzyki rodziny z tamtego domu; chciałem zawrócić, powiedziałem, że zawrócę, że się za mnie więcej starej krwi przelewa niż to warte, że powywieszasz wszystkich Aen Seidhe w Północnych Królestwach, by mnie dopaść... Ciaran mnie nie puścił... chyba go dźgnąłem w szamotaninie, tak pamiętam, ale on twierdzi, że nie, że wymajaczyłem, stary kłamca – widzisz, marzyłem wówczas, by cię dorwać, bardziej chyba niż ty pragnąłeś złapać królobójcę.

Zapadała cisza, którą Vernon przerwał, z typowym dla siebie brakiem taktu – umiał być taktowny, kiedy trzeba, oczywiście, w trakcie przesłuchań, koło momentu ostatecznych załamań więźniów, na przykład; nie widział jednak teraz powodów, nienawiść Iorwetha ewidentnie wygasła – diagnozując:

— O, na ostre zmiany nastroju cierpimy. Jak na elfa, to wręcz szokująco ostre – w ogóle mieć nastrój, to już może u spiczastouchych być objawem chorobowym. Jest kilka niedomagań umysłu, które mogą dawać takie...

— A czy ja brzmię, jakbym się ekscytował tamtymi starymi czasami?

No, tak po prawdzie, to nie za bardzo, przyznał w duchu agent. Nim jednak odpowiednio zmodyfikował ripostę, elf dodał, rozwijając:

— Zresztą, nie mam o co mieć żalu – my zabijaliśmy waszych ludzi, to wy nas ścigaliście. Mieliście prawo. Że byłeś najlepszy – trudno cię winić. Walczyliśmy z królem, a ty byłeś mu fanatycznie wierny, więc nas zabijałeś. Zwyczajna wojenna rzecz. Gdybym cię dopadł wtedy gdzieś w lesie, poderżnąłbym ci gardło bez wahania, ale i bez specjalnie złych myśli. Zwyczajna wojenna rzecz — powtórzył spokojnie. — Dopiero w Cintrze nas naprawdę zdradzono... Ale mnie objęła amnestia, mnie i paru innych, Cesarz sobie zażyczył – więc kazali nam patrzeć, jak zabijają resztę, kazali nam patrzeć, ale z więzienia, nie pozwolili nawet podejść ani krzyknąć, nie mogliśmy ich nijak wesprzeć – widzisz, ty jesteś płotką, Roche, tylko płotką. I draniem, ale ideowym. Rozumiem miłość do kraju i szanuję, to przecież to samo, co mnie napędza... Ja walczę dla Aen Seidhe, ty dla Dh'oine, ot, wszystko, cele mamy sprzeczne i zarżnąć się kiedyś będziemy musieli, ale po co w to jeszcze wplątywać emocje?

— Miałem dziwnie silne wrażenie, że Wiewiórki walczą z nienawiści — prychnął szpieg; o źródłach owego wrażenia na wszelki wypadek nie wspomniał.

— A ty i Niebieskie Pasy to niby z czego? — odciął się watażka. — Nienawiść to stan umysłu, nie emocja, emocja to gniew, ogień we krwi. Nienawiść jest zimna i nie wyklucza szacunku. Nie docenić przeciwnika to głupota. Mieć przeciwnika, mieć cel, to może utrzymać przy życiu. Mnie utrzymało. Mogłem się szkolić, wymyślać pułapki, odtwarzać oddział, było tyle do zrobienia między mną a zemstą – reszta świata, upadek powstań, Dol Blathanna, wszystko to było poza moim zasięgiem, wszystko to było jedną wielką klęską, bezsilnością. A tylko z bezsiły wolno zaciskać pięści, w sensownym gniewie należy pracować. Także, Roche, w tamtym podłym czasie bywały takie dni, że twoje imię było jedynym słowem, które mogłem pomyśleć bez zaciskania pięści — mówiąc to, musiał, oczywiście, przedramatyzowany drań, przeciąć jeńcowi więzy — bo twoje imię to był jasny, wyraźny, morderczy cel, coś do czego mogłem dążyć, plan na dalsze życie, zemsta.

— Próbujesz mnie doprowadzić do samobójstwa? Szczerze gratuluję, masz niesamowity talent do prowadzenia przesłuchań. — Wycharczał Vernon, siadając i rozcierając ścierpnięte dłonie. — Gdybym wiedział, że zaprzestanie pościgu jest sposobem na pozbawienie cię sensu życia, desperację i ogólnie podcięcie żył, to poświęciłbym mój zapał, dobre imię, medale i sobie odpuścił. W imię patriotyzmu.

Iorweth rzucił mu spojrzenie wyrażając czyste pobłażanie. Elfy czasami tak miały, nagłe przypomnienia „jesteśmy rasą starsze o tysiące lat, żyjemy wieki, więc chociaż uchodzimy za młodzież wśród swojego ludu, widzieliśmy nie tylko życie twoje i twojego ojca, ale i dziada", trafiające się im w najmniej dogodnych niekiedy momentach. W środku przesłuchania, na przykład, na co Ves zwykle reagowała trzema szybkimi ciosami. Niemniej, teraz Ves ukrywała się gdzieś we wschodniej Temerii, a moment na przypomnienie był całkiem niezły.

— Oczywiście, że byś sobie odpuścił — stwierdził watażka, jakby zdziwiony, iż Roche'owi w ogóle się chciało ogłaszać głośno rzecz tak oczywistą. — Tak samo, jak ja sobie odpuściłem i uratowałem ci życie wczoraj w karczmie. W imię patriotyzmu.

Świetnie, uznał agent, co oni w tej karczmie robili, do ciężkiej... Spróbował tym samym jakoś pominąć bardziej bezpośredni sens wypowiedzi Iorwetha. Który to sens, niestety, coś nie chciał zniknąć, odejść ani przemienić się w efektowną metaforę. Żądał za to analizy, bo w jaki niby sposób porwanie miało – to znaczy, szpieg wiedział, w co wpadł wczorajszego wieczora, ale nadal...

— Poradziłbym sobie — oznajmił wobec tego. — Chodzi o tego nilfgaardzkiego kupca-intryganta? Miał z sobą tylko dwóch ochroniarzy...

— Z nimi pewnie tak. Ale nie z oddziałem, który czekał na górze, bo ten kupiec ma sumieniu całkiem poważne przewały. Skarbówce nikt nie ucieknie. Dowódca rzeczonego oddziału pochodzi z Temerii, teraz karierę robi, służąc Emhyrowi, od razu cię rozpoznał, nawet bez twojego ulubionego chaperonu. Cesarstwo upiekłoby dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu... Ale na szczęście karczmarz sprzyja sprawie Scoia'tael, a skoro ludzie zobaczyli, że zaraz po tym, jak się dławisz winem, z karczmy wywlekają cię osobnicy z wiewiórczymi ogonami u czapek, to jak sądzisz, do jakich wniosków doszli? Wszyscy, łącznie z dowódcą tego oddzialiku tajnej policji skarbowej?

Cóż, że jest martwy. Albo niedługo będzie. A jeśli nie, tym gorzej dla niego. Wcale niezła przykrywka dla buntownika, szpiega, partyzanta, to z kolei oznaczało, że Vernon był, tak jakby, faktycznie sporo winien elfowi. I to nie tylko prywatnie, bo jeszcze o informacje ruchu oporu chodziło. Rzeczona myśl przeszła mu przez umysł, ale już nie przez gardło, więc...

— To wszystko w imię patriotyzmu? Nie z prywatnej przyjaźni z wiedźminem aby? Nie dlatego, że wpuściwszy go do obozu coś ci prywatnie załatwiłem? — obszedł temat. — Bo państwa zwykle nie okazują wdzięczności.

Iorweth skrzywił się paskudnie.

— Wy, Dh'oine, zawsze od razu do interesów. Żadnych podziękowań, żadnego honoru...

— Za takie upokorzenia, jak darowanie życia, nie dziękuje się wrogom, świetnie o tym wiesz. Też byś mi nie podziękował w analogicznej sytuacji — warknął Roche, wstając, prawie tracąc równowagę, bo nogi nadal miał ścierpnięte od więzów, a rana jednak kłuła, i uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że jest bardziej zirytowany, niż sądził. — I jeśli oczekujesz, ze się będę płaszczył przed zwykłym terrorystą, choćby i mianowanym kapitanem czy podpułkownikiem, ale nadal zwykłym terrorystą, który podpalił cały kraj nienawiścią, mordercą kobiet i dzieci, i całych niewinnych wiosek. bo ten terrorysta akurat ma kaprys mnie dręczyć albo chełpić się moim uwięzieniem, albo trzymać jako domowe zwierzątko, zamiast po prostu zabić, to jednak nic a nic nie rozumiesz ludzi, skur...

— O, też umiesz przemawiać — zauważył znużonym tonem elf, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Nie zamierzałem cię trzymać jako domowego zwierzątka, aczkolwiek ta wizja, skorąś mi już ją przedstawił, jest niewątpliwie... intrygująca. Już od dawna nie mam czegoś, co mógłbym nazwać domem, więc jednak się nie zdecyduję, dziękuję, niemniej, ciekawymi ścieżkami chadzają myśli ludzi – czy to tylko twoje, Dh'oine? Ale cóż, z punktu widzenia moich prywatnych planów jesteś wolny, Gwynbleidd zrozumie, jeśli mu powiem, że nie miałem sumienia zabraniać ci heroicznej śmierci za ojczyznę. Owszem, mam też dla ciebie pewną propozycję – publiczną, ze strony Rzeczypospolitej – ale jeśli nie chcesz jej nawet wysłuchać, to va faill, Vernonie Roche. Moi ludzie nie będą cię zatrzymywać.

Jakby jakikolwiek dowódca jakichkolwiek służb specjalnych mógł odejść nie wysłuchawszy takiej propozycji, westchnął w myśli więzień – nie, więzień, wolny człowiek w obozie wroga, poprawił sam siebie ironicznie, o potencji władzy i jej wpływie na teorie wolności najwyraźniej elfie wyrafinowanie nie słyszało – opadając z powrotem na łóżko.

— Się w słuch zamieniam — oznajmił, rozszerzając wargi w sztucznym uśmiechu. — Co też takiego Wolna Dolina Pontaru, sprzymierzona, jak sam przyznałeś, z Nilfgaardem, może chcieć zaproponować psu dynastii, której ziemie Nilfgaard podbił i trzyma żelazną ręką? Hm?

— Już mówiłem: potrzebujemy partyzantki, gryzącej cesarskie tyły. Jesteśmy pewni, że patrioci, jak ty — w głosie Iorwetha zadźwięczała ironia — i tak ją zapewnią, ale bylibyśmy zainteresowani możliwie... skuteczną partyzantką. Taką, która faktycznie zajmie Emhyra i odwróci jego uwagę od Rzeczypospolitej. Najlepiej w sumie byłoby, gdybyście dali radę utrzymać – odbić, przywrócić – jako tako wolną Temerię. Potężniejszy o nią Radowid mógłby stanowić problem.

— Ty, kurwa, żartujesz — zdołał z siebie wykrztusić po chwili ciszy szpieg; wulgaryzmy niespecjalnie łagodziły jego szok. — Albo ja mam chędożonego omamy. A kto niby, żeby wejść cesarzowi w rzyć, organizował partyzantkę przeciw królestwom Północy w trakcie ostatniej wojny z Nilfgaardem? Nie Scoia'tael? Kto dla cesarza podpalał Temerię i mordował po szpitalach? Nie ty sam, do kurwy nędzy?

Elf nawet nie drgnął, zauważając przytomnie:

— Sytuacja polityczna się nieco zmieniła. Nie uśmiecha się nam negocjowanie z panem świata niepodległości Rzeczypospolitej. Wówczas liczyliśmy na wyrwanie kawałka ziemi, teraz kawałek ziemi mamy. To trochę przewraca punkt widzenia, jak zresztą zapewne zdołałeś zauważyć...

Roche'a, który zaiste, zdążył zauważyć różnicę między pracowaniem dla istniejącego kraju, a panicznym organizowaniem partyzantki w kraju podbitem i rozebranem, chwilowo zatkało z czegoś, co dziwnie przypominało szok, jakiego doznajemy, gdy ktoś wpycha nam ostrze do świeżej rany. Iorweth ciągnął, patrząc na szpiega z ewidentnym politowaniem:

— Jeśli Emhyr nam ufał, nawet po pokoju cintryjskim, jeśli myślał, że jedno maleńkie lenno ukoi nasze pragnienie wolności, to był głupcem i zasłużył na zdradę. Ale on nam nie ufał, bo wiedział i wie – i ta zdolność do rozumienia dusz czyni go potężnym – że ci, co walczą o wolność i ojczyznę są bezwzględni wierni – ale jedynie im, wolności i ojczyźnie. Wszystkich innych, łącznie z samymi sobą, się zaprą. Odgryzą rękę, która ich karmi, bo skoro karmi, to znaczy, że niewoli. Honor partyzanta, buntownika, terrorysty jest taki sam, jak służb specjalnych – specyficzny. Wielu rzekłoby, że to brak honoru. Emhyr to wie: dla wolności Aen Seidhe zrobią wszystko. A teraz mamy wreszcie na nią realne szanse. Nic, poza wolnością mojego ludu, nie łączyło mnie z Nilfgaardem – skoro Cesarstwo nie jest już najlepszym gwarantem tejże, to nic nie jestem mu winien. Cesarz nie jest moim panem. Doprawdy, że wam, ludziom, trzeba tłumaczyć takie oczywistości.

— Tak — wybąkał Vernon, nieco oprzytomniawszy. — Tak, oczywiście, rozumiem. Miałem przed chwilą napad całkiem niezrozumiałego idealizmu i wiary w szczątki przyzwoitości. Albo innych wartości etycznych. To pewnie przez to otumaniające draństwo, którym mnie spoiłeś w ramach oddawania przysługi Geraltowi i Dolinie Pontaru. Albo przez mój młody wiek. Ów napad naiwności już mi przeszedł. Przejdźmy do konkretów – co możecie zaoferować naszej biednej partyzantce, o ile takowa w ogóle istnieje, a ja cokolwiek o niej wiem, by podnieść jej skuteczność w walce o waszą sprawę?

Watażka milczał przez moment, jakby się zastanawiał, ale to umiłowanie dramatyzmu już dawno przestało agenta dziwić, więc poczekał spokojnie.

— Cóż, to samo, co zawsze – Scoia'tael nie będzie was atakować, dostawy broni z Mahakamu, wsparcie finansowe i... logistyczne. Zaplecze rolnicze. Nasze dobre rady. Starania o amnestię — wypowiadając to słowo, elf uśmiechnął się paskudnie — gdybyśmy na skutek ustaleń pokojowych zmuszeni byli was wydać. Do czasu tego ewentualnego traktatu pokojowego możecie się u nas ukrywać. Takie tam, oczywistości. A, byłbym zapomniał. Oferujemy azyl dla królowej Anais od zaraz i bezwarunkowo. Do końca zawieruchy. Wasze oddziały nie będą musiały niańczyć dziecka w kraju ogarniętym wojenną pożogą – myślę, że dla niej tak też będzie lepiej – a my będziemy mieli zapewnioną ochronę przed ewentualnym podjazdowym szarpaniem na granicach przez Arjana La Valette. Do tego sympatia ze strony ewentualnej przyszłej władczyni byłaby sama w sobie całkiem przydatna... często do końca życia pozostajemy pod wpływem drobnych, zapomnianych sentymentów z dzieciństwa.

Oczywiście, oczywiście, oczywiście. Roche znalazł jakąś plamę na ścianie obok twarzy rozmówcy i intensywnie się w nią wpatrywał, by nie stracić opanowania. Bo tamten przecież wiedział, że Anais jest teraz dla Temerii wszystkim, całą nadzieją, że lęk o dziewczynkę i niemożność zapewnienia jej choćby cienia bezpieczeństwa zżera nie tylko Niebieskie Pasy, ale cały raczkujący ruch oporu, że małej nie ukryją, bo wszystkie posterunki wiedzą, jak delfina wygląda, że byliby gotowi już chyba nawet ją oddać w opiekę Radowidowi, gdyby sądzili, że dadzą radę się z nią prześlizgnąć przez granicę. Iorweth doskonale wiedział, że żaden temerski patriota nie mógłby odrzucić takiej propozycji, a już Vernon, który Anais osobiście wyrwał z łap spiskowców i obiecał, że pomoże jej pomścić ojca, nie mógłby nawet pomyśleć o odrzuceniu takiej propozycji, choćby jej ceną było jego życie. Co dopiero, gdy żądano jedynie współpracy z głównym wrogiem.

Przedstawianie tego jako wyboru było właściwie okrutne. Do okrucieństwa członkowie wywiadu wszakże przywykli, wobec czego szpieg, odliczywszy w myśli do dziesięciu – dwudziestu – zapytał, możliwie uprzejmym tonem:

— Nie czekasz chyba z niecierpliwością na moją odpowiedź?

— Nie, właściwie nie — odparł równie grzecznie elf. — Ale mogę poprosić o jakiś posiłek, jeśli chcesz poudawać namysł w cywilizowanych warunkach.

— Mnie akurat puste aktorzenie nie pociąga.

— I nie... aktorzysz teraz, że nie jesteś głodny? — doprecyzował watażka ze scenicznym zdumieniem.

Tak właściwie, to Roche faktycznie nie poświęcał wiele uwagi tak banalnym potrzebom, jak głód – ostatni raz jadł prawdopodobnie dwa dni temu, czyli nie dość dawno, by rzecz miała wpływ na jego kondycję lub umysł, a skoro tak, to owszem, nie aktorzył, aczkolwiek z drugiej strony skłamałby, twierdząc, że nie poczuł ssania w żołądku na wzmiankę o posiłku.

— Nie jestem — stwierdził twardo. — Ale oczywiście, jeżeli po latach żywienia się korzonkami nie umiesz powstrzymać łakomstwa i umiłowania luksusu, to jestem gotów ci potowarzyszyć.

— Jesteśmy w obozie, w Kaedwen, w miejscowości sprzyjającej sprawie, nie na dworze w Rzeczypospolitej. Nie mamy tu żadnych luksusów. Ale coś zdatnego do spożycia się znajdzie...

— Co armia Doliny Pontaru robi w Kaedwen? — prawie krzyknął Roche.

— Armii nie ma — odparł spokojnie Iorweth. — Jestem ja. I kilku moich braci. I już nie robimy nic, wycofujemy się, bo nas wyręczyłeś. W imię tej nieistniejącej temerskiej partyzantki, z którą nie masz żadnych kontaktów. Za to także jesteśmy wdzięczni.

Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Vernona. No tak, komendant Flotsam, poza tym, że zdradził ojczyznę – i miał swoje porachunki z Niebieskimi Pasami – wywołał też pogrom na nieludziach. Najwyraźniej Wiewiórki zamierzały uporządkować stare sprawy, nim przejdą do dostojnego, praworządnego życia.

— Chcieliście zabić Loreda? — upewnił się agent.

— Cóż, właściwie zamierzaliśmy go storturować na śmierć i powiesić zwłoki na widoku. Henselt jest może na nas wściekły za Vergen, ale nie odważy się wywoływać wojny, nawet podjazdowej, w obecnej sytuacji politycznej. Z pewnością nie z powodu jednego skorumpowanego komendanta. Nawet ważnego posterunku. Ale to wszystko pieśń przeszłości – Henselt i tak zwalcza temerską partyzantkę, wejść tutaj nie wejdzie, bo się zbroi i czeka na posunięcia Nilfgaardu, przyśle pewnie kogoś z Temerii na miejsce Loreda, może nawet kompetentnego i sprzyjającego sprawie. Właściwie, to idealne wyjście jest. Utwierdzające mnie tylko w przekonaniu, że współpraca między Doliną Pontaru a temerskim rojalistami może przynieść niebagatelne korzyści obu stronom.

— Że możesz nas użyć — doprecyzował Roche. — Będziesz nas używał do załatwiania porachunków Wiewiórek i politycznych spraw Vergen, a my będziemy gotowi na każde skinienie w zamian za kilka mglistych obietnic, trochę wsparcia i te azyle – i nigdy nie będziemy zadawali pytań. Wzmocnicie swoją Rzeczpospolitą temerską krwią. Widzę, że Jego Wysokość Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów jednak was czegoś nauczył.

Mówił to bez choćby cienia złości czy żalu, takowe byłyby wyjątkowo naiwne. Ot, takie uściślenie, dla większej wygody rozmowy.

Iorweth znów rzucił mu to elfie popisowe, pobłażliwo-pogardliwe spojrzenie. Od drzwi, bo jednak zawołał po coś do jedzenia – na kolację, co przynajmniej dawało Vernonowi jakieś pojęcie godziny. Oraz złośliwą satysfakcję, że proszę, nawet tak oszalały idealista jak dowódca Wiewiórek, przez dobry wiek walczący z ludźmi, wypisz, wymaluj, wzniosły fanatyk z każdej strony, z gębą pełną frazesów, że nawet ktoś taki po latach ukrywania się w lasach, otulania każdą ukradzioną szmatą, jedzenia korzonków – z przerwami na przymieranie głosem – przymarzania każdej zimy, jesieni i wiosny, nie będzie w stanie odmówić sobie pożywienia, ciepła, pościeli. Że po dekadach walki każdy, nawet do szpiku kości fanatyczny partyzant marzy, gdzieś w ukrytych zakamarkach duszy, o luksusach czy przynajmniej: pełnym stole, wygodnych ubraniach, odrobinie przyjemności innej niż torturowanie przeciwników i zalewanie koszmarów gorzałą.

Aen Seidhe, nie Aen Seidhe, jeść musi tak samo, jak każdy karaluch, sarkał w duchu agent. Na głos się powstrzymał.

— Któryś z żołdaków Loreda cię trafił? — zapytał naraz elf.

Zmiana tematu była na tyle nagła, że przez moment obudziła w szpiegu bestię paranoi. Bo po co tamtemu to wiedzieć, czemu akurat teraz, w tym momencie rozmowy, co knuje, co próbuje ukryć, od czego odwrócić uwagę...

Nim jednak paranoja zdążyła się choćby porządnie przeciągnąć, kły pokazać, szpony wysunąć, mięśnie rozgrzać, ogniem spod oka błysnąć – najogólniej rzecz ujmując, pokazać, co potrafi – watażka udzielił wyjaśnienia. Tonem aroganckiej wyższości, oczywiście.

— Chcesz poudawać namysł, to ci to ułatwiam, zmieniając temat. Obaj wiemy, że tamta kwestia jest tak naprawdę już ustalona, była ustalona, kiedy omówiłem ją z Saskią i Radą Doliny Pontaru. Chyba, że zamierzacie wszyscy honorowo zginąć, kryjąc się po lasach. To byłaby w sumie ładna ironia losu.

— Śliczna — potaknął Roche.

— Ty robisz tylko za posłańca — zakończył bezlitośnie Iorweth. — W obie strony. Wiesz, gdzie mniej więcej jest Anais? Skoro już jesteśmy w domowych okolicach, to moglibyśmy od razu zapewnić jej obstawę do samego Vergen.

— Nikt nie wie — warknął Vernon, znowu wytrącony z równowagi zmianą tematu. — Nie narażałbym jej w imię mojej próżności. Natalis z nią jest, on i kilkoro jego ludzi.

— Ale ty masz możliwość skontaktowanie się z nimi — wytknął elf. — Nie wmawiaj, że nie. Ile czasu minie od twojej wiadomości do uzyskania odpowiedzi? Tydzień? Dwa? Dobro Jej Wysokości leży nam na sercu, jesteśmy gotowi poczekać.

Zapadła cisza. Przyniesiono kolację, co Vernon powitał z ulgą; miał dobra wymówkę, by unikać odpowiedzi i pozwolić swojej paranoi wymienić wszystkie pokrętne, nieuczciwe, okrutne rzeczy, które małej Anais mogliby zrobić w Vergen. Niestety, wszystkie razem wzięte, a trochę ich było, nadal nie zmieniały faktu, że Nilfgaardczycy dziecko najpewniej po prostu zabiją. Albo uczynią kolejną żoną cesarza, pozbywszy się uprzednio pierwszej; plotkowano co prawda, że Emhyr ją kocha, ale z pewnością byłby gotów poświęcić się dla dobra kraju. Patriota, więc skurwiel, stwierdził ze znużeniem szpieg, jak my wszyscy. Grał na czas, nerwowo myśląc. Pił wino, zjadł trochę: chleb, owoce, sery, mięso. Może i obóz był wędrowny, niemniej elfom najwyraźniej nic nie brakowało.

— Czy ty naprawdę wolisz, żeby córka twojego króla siedziała w środku okupowanego kraju i partyzanckiej wojny, chroniona przez jakiś pięciu ludzi?

— Kiedy ostatnio mówiliśmy o moim królu, chroniłeś jego zabójcę i twierdziłeś, że cieszy cię każdy jeden zabity Dh'oine, nieważne król czy żebrak, wojownik czy dziecko. A teraz mam tak po prostu oddać w wasze ręce kilkuletnią dziewczynkę – pomińmy implikacje polityczne, martwię się o nią czysto po ludzku — zauważył agent. — Zabijałeś już dzieci.

Na twarzy watażki nie drgnął nawet mięsień, przeciwnie, wszystko w nim się nagle odprężyło, przybrało maskę spokoju, zrelaksowania. Co na pewno było bardzo dobrym unikiem przy większości ludzi, ale nie przy szefach służb specjalnych, nawykłych do rozczytywania przez podwójne, potrójne, poczwórne role. Skoro Iorweth wyrobił sobie odruch niereagowania – czy raczej kontrreagowania, przybierania obojętnej miny – na aluzje do mordów na ludności cywilnej, to oznaczało, że rzecz jednak go w jakiś sposób poruszała. Może irytowała, może czuł cienie wyrzutów sumienia, może tylko miał dosyć tego, iż podobno nawet inny dowódcy Wiewiórek nazywali go głównie „rzeźnikiem". Z lękiem, niekiedy szacunkiem, ale jednak „rzeźnikiem".

Tak czy siak, przydatna wiedza; jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze wrócę na stanowisko i ten drań wpadnie mi w ręce, będę wiedział gdzie uderzać, zapisał w pamięci Vernon.

— Wojna — stwierdził tymczasem elf, przeciągając zgłoski, z wyraźną, aktorską dykcją — to okrutna pani. Wszyscy mamy ręce we krwi...

— Ach, faktycznie, zapomniałem, taak, wszyscy przecież zajmowaliśmy grifinki, infimy dziecięce, wycofując swoje oddziały... A nie, poczekaj, chyba jednak nie— cóż, zacięcia scenicznego Roche'owi też nie można było odmówić, sarkazm niemal skraplał się na suficie. — Ani razu nie okopałem się w szkole pełnej siedmiolatków. I nie mordowałem rannych w szpitalach. Co ze mnie za szef służb, powinienem się wstydzić.

— Twoi ludzie mordowali wszystkich w obozach partyzanckich, w lecznicach też, po prostu postanowiliście nie uznawać ich za szpitale. W trakcie pacyfikacji wzgórz Mahakamu wyrżnięto również dzieci — przypomniał elf. — A tamci uczniowie nie zginęły od naszych strzał, tylko w pożarze w trakcie temerskiego szturmu.

Brzmiał defensywnie. Prawie emocjonalnie. Prawie, jakby pozwalał sobie na skruchę. Co tylko bardziej rozsierdziło agenta.

— Tak, a szturm przeprowadziliśmy dlatego, że mamy taki zwyczaj w Temerii, szturmować szkoły oddziałami specjalnymi. Obecność komanda Scoia'tael nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. I jak to by się niby skończyło, gdybyśmy nie szturmowali?

— Gdybyście nam pozwolili wyjść z miasta...

— Bandzie poszukiwanych terrorystów? Która właśnie urządziła na rynku masakrę lokalnych władz? I puściła kura po okolicznych wioskach?

— Byliśmy otoczeni, wycofaliśmy się gdziekolwiek, szkoła byłą murowana i na wzgórzu, nam nie chodziło o te dzieci...

— Ale one tam były! — krzyknął Vernon, prawie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

— To był błąd, powinniśmy zrobić wywiad, powinniśmy wiedzieć, że tam będziecie, mieć inną drogę ucieczki, nie dać się zaskoczyć, przemyśleć wcześniej – gdybyśmy mieli dane – powinniśmy je mieć – tamto się skończyło niepotrzebną masakrą, moich ludzi i waszych oddziałów. Ale większość dzieci przeżyła. I nie zabiliśmy ich. Sam wiesz, dach się zajął — elf też niemal podniósł głos, co u tej rasy byłoby więcej niż rzadkie.

— Nie zabiliście? Nie, skądże, wy tylko wykorzystaliście ogień, żeby uciec, bo ludzie ratowali dzieci, bo wy oczywiście się nie zniżyliście. I strzelaliście, żeby osłonić sobie ucieczkę, do wszystkich, także do tych, którzy wyciągali te maluchy...

— Panika, szturm, brak planu. Popełniliśmy błąd, popełniłem błąd, wielki błąd, przy tamtej akcji, to jest to, co chcesz usłyszeć? — wysyczał jadowicie – naprawdę jadowicie, z wszelkimi przymiotami emocjonalnymi – buntownik.

— Błąd? — teatralnie powtórzył Roche; teatralnie, lodowato, czując furię ścinającą mu krew w żyłach. — Błąd? Nie, Iorweth, błąd to popełniliśmy ja i stary Gregory, wchodząc od południa, trzeba było od zachodu, wtedy dotarlibyśmy do was szybciej, nie byłoby konieczności sięgania po bomby; może byś zawisł tamtego wieczora, może nie, ale na pewno uratowalibyśmy więcej dzieci. Może wszystkie. Ja popełniłem błąd, wielki błąd, niech mi ojczyzna wybaczy – ty popełniłeś zbrodnię wojenną. Podręcznikową. Byłem tam, więc nie próbuj mi teraz wciskać bajeczek, zachowaj je dla Saskii i obywateli Vergen, żeby cię w ogóle znoszono w tej twojej Rzeczypospolitej...

— Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że w mieście są oddziały specjalne, okrążyliście nas, co mieliśmy zrobić, co miałem zrobić, kazać ludziom się poddać i za po miesiącu tortur wylądować na szubienicy? Mieliśmy się dać wam zarżnąć? — warknął watażka.

Z zuchwałością, pod którą lata doświadczenia w przesłuchiwaniu ludzi widziały cienie desperacji. Co bynajmniej nie wywołało współczucia u agenta.

— Właściwie — odparł: przeraźliwie zimno, lecz spokojnie, jakby stwierdzając oczywisty fakt — to wolałbym śmierć niż chowanie się za plecami kilkuletnich dzieci. Sam bym sobie gardło poderżnął, a nie zająłbym szkoły. Ale ja jestem oczywiście Dh'oine — prawie wypluł to i następne słowa — co ja wiem o honorze, co ja wiem o śmierci z honorem...

To chyba zatkało elfa, który umilkł na dobrą minutę. Szpieg w tym czasie ze stoickim spokojem odłamał kolejny kawałek chleba.

— Nie będę się licytował na zbrodnie wojenne ani tłumaczył. Z pewnością nie tobie, morderco na królewskiej smyczy — prychnął w końcu watażka.

— Oczywiście, że nie — potaknął pogodnie Roche. — Choćby dlatego, że doskonale wiesz, że robiłeś rzeczy, których żadna sprawa, żadna wolność nie usprawiedliwia. I dlatego pozwalasz mi mówić, zamiast po prostu przypomnieć, której stronie bardziej potrzebna jest nasza... współpraca. Bo w głębi swojego kaprawego, zgniłego serca nawet ty wiesz, że mam rację i sądzisz, że jeśli pozwalasz innym ją wyrażać, jeśli znosisz to wypominanie, to w jakiś sposób cię to usprawiedliwi, wyrówna, odpuści — prychnął ironicznie. — Jaka szkoda: nigdy, nigdzie i od nikogo tych rzeczy nie dostaniesz. Nie jesz więcej? — zakończył z uśmiechem.

Szarżował, przynajmniej teoretycznie, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo słaba była temerska partyzantka, jak bardzo potrzebowali każdej pomocy, jak koniecznym było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa królowej Anais... Jednak lata przeprowadzenia tortur, przesłuchań, śledztw, ogólnie rzecz ujmując: odczytywania oraz łamania ludzi, mówiły mu, że właściwie mógłby spokojnie posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Sprawa tamtej szkoły i reputacja bezwzględna rzeźnika, przez nią zapewniona, ewidentnie gryzły Iorwetha.

Po jakimś kwadransie ciężkiej ciszy, akurat kiedy Vernon kończył jeść, watażka znowu się odezwał, beznamiętnie recytując:

— Dowiesz się, gdzie jest córka Foltesta. Poślemy wieści jeszcze dzisiaj. Jutro wstępnie omówimy następne posunięcia waszej małej partyzantki. Odbierzesz Anais z nami, dziecko cię zna, będzie mniej zdenerwowane. Przy okazji omówimy z Natalisem szczegóły naszej umowy. Za trzy tygodnie najdalej będziemy z powrotem w Vergen. Saskia chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, także pójdziesz z nami. Traktuj to wszystko jak rozkaz. I twoja rana.

— Draśnięcie.

— Chcę zobaczyć. Zawołam lekarza. To też rozkaz. A. — Odwrócił się od drzwi, nadal mówiąc tym samym, mechanicznym tonem. — Tak dla twojej osobistej informacji i uspokojenia sumienia w związku z twoją królową – te czworo dzieci, które było akurat przy mnie w tej bloede skolae, wyszło bez szwanku, bo je wyprowadziłem. A w jednej z wiosek, którą wasze oddziały puściły z dymem za pomoc Scoia'tael, żyła akurat kobieta, która przygarniała sieroty wojenne – i tam wtedy w jej dworku zginęło jakieś dwadzieścioro. Inne zginęły po chatach. Ale oczywiście to się nie liczy, bo to nie była rządowa szkoła, bo inaczej się pali żywcem w prywatnym domu, a w szkole... Wojna to okrutna pani; ale wyprowadziłem tamte dzieci.

Agent przetrawił informację. Uznał ją za wybitnie przydatną przy ewentualnych przyszłych przesłuchaniach. Niewiele odurzających mikstur, bicia, nocy niespania oraz tortur trzeba, by przekonać pytanego, iż całkowitą odpowiedzialność za pacyfikację ponosi ten, kto poprosił wioskę o pomoc. W końcu wiedział doskonale co za to grozi, każda partyzantka zawsze wiedziała. I nie wahała się mimo wszystko palić tych miejscowości, które odmówiły. Z jednej strony ogień, z drugiej strony ogień, pomyślał sentencjonalnie Roche; wbrew pieśniarzom, opisującym szpiegów zwykle jako ponurych i poświęcających się za kraj, łaknących normalności, nigdy nie zazdrościł tak zwanym zwykłym mieszkańcom: tamci byli całkowicie bezradni, jemu przynajmniej dostęp do informacji oraz władzy dawał wybór, pozwalał na faktyczne brudzenie sobie rąk: świadome, wolne. Większości zwykłych ludzi ręce brudzono brutalnym przymusem, a potem tak czy inaczej podrzynano gardła.

Skurwiele, jak on czy Iorweth, kończyli z amnestia, azylem, zawierając sojusze z tymi, których kilka miesięcy temu, mordując po drodze zwykłych ludzi, ścigali; kończyli, wymieniając uśmiechy i wyrazy szczerego szacunku, bo zmieniła się sytuacja polityczna, a przecież szacunek dla przeciwnika jest rzeczą jak najbardziej naturalną, rozsądną, warunkującą przeżycie. Jaskier mógł śpiewać rzewne ballady o poświęceniu dla ojczyzny, o bólu zmuszanych do brania na swe sumienia największych zbrodni – dla ojczyzny, a juści – ale w rzeczywistości, jak niekiedy niemal z dreszczem uzmysławiał sobie Vernon, te zbrodnie ratowały im życie, oznaczały zdolność decyzyjną, wiedzę, przydatność, oznaczały szanse na powojenny immunitet, nowe sojusze, stanowiska, ordery. Oczywiście, zbrodniarzom też zdarzało się zginąć, ale wówczas przynajmniej wiedzieli, za co. Niewinni – ci wszyscy chłopi, te dzieci, których zabiły komanda Wiewiórek, ci nieludzie, których pacyfikowały Niebieskie Pasy albo w pogromach wybijał wściekły tłum – nie mieli nawet tego.

Lecz, oczywiście, też ginęli po coś. Za sprawę, dla ojczyzny, dla wolności, dla tradycji. Zwłaszcza w opowieści. Zaraz trafiali na sztandary i ulotki propagandowe. Iorweth mógł stwierdzać, że nieludzie, których jego ataki narażały na przemoc ze strony mieszkańców Temerii, są nędznym cieniem ich ojców, że żyją życiem tak podłym, jakby nie żyli wcale, więc się nie liczą, a w ogóle elfy są gotowe na śmierć, jednak okrzyki bojowe band Scoia'tael składały się z nazw miejscowości, gdzie doszło do pogromów owych nieistotnych, gotowych na śmierć cieni. Roche w raportach oraz działaniach bojowych wliczał całe wioski w dopuszczalne, konieczne straty, parę razy używał ich jako przynęt, nie raz, nie dwa, ze swoimi oddziałami spokojnie oglądał płonące o kilka kilometrów dalej sioła (bo nie mieli dość ludzi, bo szli po większy cel, bo nie mogli tracić czasu, z dziesiątek powodów), lecz każda spalona, zmasakrowana osada natychmiast wplatana była w królewskie przemówienia, mowy motywujące dla żołnierzy, negocjacje polityczne. Niewinni ginący setkami byli dla obu stron tylko argumentem; zbrodniarze, nieważne, terroryści czy oddziały specjalne, dochrapywali się statusu narzędzia, a potem, po zmianie sytuacji, rozmawiali jak cywilizowani ludzie i sprowadzali sobie nawzajem lekarzy. Albo darowywali życia – Vernon był dziwnie pewien, że gdyby na drodze Iorwetha we Flotsam stanął nie on, człowiek od dekad ścigający i torturujący Wiewiórki, odpowiedzialny za śmierć setek buntowników, a jakaś całkiem niewinna szesnastoletnia dziewoja, choćby życzliwa okolicznym nieludziom, to elf zabiłby ją bez zmrużenia oka, jak to idealiści, niespecjalnie zainteresowany rzeczywistym życiem swojego ludu i tym, czy przypadkiem cienie z miasteczka nie uważają dziewczęcia za przyjaciółkę. Ale skoro na drodze stanął jego główny przeciwnik, to nawet po wygranej należało rzeczone nemezis puścić. Z zawodowego szacunku. Ze zrozumienia dla idealizmu, jak to ujmował sam watażka.

Teraz wszakże agent zużył ów szacunek na dyskusje o pryncypiach, nie było więc sensu protestować w sprawie rany, nieważne, jak upokarzająco nie wyglądałaby ta troska. Wobec czego szpieg zacisnął zęby, odwinął poły kaftana, powoli, rozwinął kolejne płaty opatrunków, starając się umknąć od myślenia o samej czynności, obecności swojego zaprzysięgłego wroga, ukryć za słowami: nic mu nie jest, to w ogóle głupia sprawa, gwałcona przez Loreda kobieta myślała, że zabije i ją, więc w panice cięła go kawałem szkła ze stłuczonej butelki. Głęboko, niestety. Fart amatora.

— Jak już wytłumaczyłem, że nie zamierzam jej nawet palcem, że jest wolna, to nawet zaczęła dziękować, rzuciła się szukać jakichś szmat na opatrunek... Śmieszne to wszystko było — opowiadał Roche, próbując zignorować zawezwanego medyka, który owszem, opatrywał go z dużą zręcznością, lecz jakimś cudem był też jeszcze dumniejszym, wynioślejszym, podlejszym draniem niż większość Wiewiórek, z ich dowódcą włącznie.

Zwracał się wyłącznie do Iorwetha, używał wyłącznie starszej mowy i to dialektu czy akcentu tak starożytnego oraz elitarnego, że agent, naprawdę biegły w różnych jej odmianach – niejednego buntownika przecież przesłuchiwał – rozumiał jedynie pojedyncze wyrazy. Z tych pojedynczych wyrazów wynikało wszakże, iż doktor uważa rannego za coś równego mniej więcej ulubionemu zwierzątku watażki. Tylko gorszemu, bo zwierzątkom należy się sympatia, a Dh'oine jedynie pogarda. I właściwie mógłby je uśpić, co by doradzał, bo Dh'oine nie można ufać...

Vernon wziął głębszy oddech, świadomie, siłą rozluźnił mięśnie. Mógł przecież źle interpretować ten archaiczny język.

— Prawie mnie złapał. Jest nam przydatny, żywy. Bawi mnie. Pomógł uratować Saskię. Gwynbleidd uważa go za przyjaciela. Obiecałem mu bezpieczeństwo. Nie kwestionuj moich decyzji, proszę, Feniror — rzucił Iorweth, już w nowszej, zrozumiałej dla szpiega odmianie, stanowczo, ale miękko; zdecydowanie za miękko jak na gust agenta.

Coś w intonacji i sposobie wymawiania tych zdań podpowiedziało mu, że watażka też się stara naśladować idealny prawdopodobnie rytm, akcent, wymowę lekarza – i sądząc z prychnięcia, jakie wydał ten drugi oraz powtórzeniu kilku słów w sposób tak odmienny, iż Roche ich nawet nie rozpoznał – poniósł klęskę. Widok wielkiego dowódcy elfów, przy każdej okazji wypominającego, jak to ludzkość jest nędznymi robakami jeno, ruganego jak uczniak za zbyt plebejskie wtręty w starszą mowę, był w sumie przyjemnie zabawny. Vernon obiecał sobie go zapamiętać.

— Znajomy moich rodziców. Jeden z nadwornych medyków Franceski Findabair. Przysłany do Doliny Pontaru w charakterze czegoś na kształt dyplomaty i szpiega, i agenta wpływu, jak ci z pewnością powie Saskia — oznajmił watażka tonem wyjaśnienia, ledwo za tamtym zamknęły się drzwi.

— A ty byś powiedział...? — zagaił ostrożnie agent.

— To samo, tylko dodał, że pewnie mój drogi ojciec poprosił go, by poza tym rzucił czasem okiem na mnie.

W głosie elfa była bezbrzeżna, całkowita obojętność, obojętność jak nocne niebo w lesie, wielkie, odlegle, puste. Co natychmiast powiedziało Roche'owi, że miedzy Iorwethem a jego rodzicielem się nie tyle nie układa, co trwa wojna. Zimna, czyli z tych gorszych.

Nie, żeby temerski wywiad – czy dowolny wywiad, gwoli ścisłości – wiedział, kto jest tym ojcem; elfy żyły długo, nim wyrosły na terrorystów ludzkie otoczenie ich rodzin zwykle już umarło, nie było jak sprawdzić. A szefowi Pasów doświadczenie mówiło też, iż indagowanie akurat teraz nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

— Księżna ma duże wpływy w Vergen? — zapytał wobec tego.

Watażka wzruszył ramionami.

— Chciałaby. Sam zobaczysz. Masz jeszcze ochotę na pogawędki? Dobrze. — Elf skrzywił lekko wargi w czymś, co mogłoby uchodzić za uśmiech. — Przejdźmy do bieżących interesów. Wszystko, co wiesz o twierdzy Drakenborg. Będziecie... Będziemy szykowali szturm.

* * *

**'**

* * *

**Varia (długie, bo jesteśmy nakręceni; można przeskoczyć)**: dla tych wszystkich, którzy twierdzą, że po moich fikach nie widać, że lubię foe-yay (dobrze, platoniczne; relacje między wrogami w ogóle). Po moich wszystkich fikach może i nie, ale to wina tych do promptów i życzeń, i kramików, bo w tym, co dla przyjemności, mamy: Lucjusz&Artur (HP), Cloud&Rufus, Sephi&Rufus, Solf&Rolf (FMA), Eryk&Corwin... No, proszę.

Niemniej, skoro były wątpliwości i skoro próbuję mieć dłuższą listę fandomów niż opis na ffnecie, to oczywiście musieliśmy podjąć pewne działania (tak naprawdę to tylko dlatego, że po latach heroicznego ignorowania tego śliczne foe-yay w imię zasady niepisania fików do _Wiedźmina_, po latach intensywnego niemyślenia o foe-yay w _Wiedźminie_ II, taki piękny crack na AO3 - _Kejran w kawie_, iść i czytać, bo to genialna rzecz jest! - mi przypomniał o fandomie i nieopatrznie rzuciłam okiem na te cztery minuty foe-yay, a dla mnie foe-yay to heroina po prostu... i tak oto, po trzech dniach, małe ja jest tak nakręcone na fandom, jak już wieki nie było).

No, po przydługiej anegdocie twórczej widać, że na tym się fiku chyba nie skończy. Oj, nie skończy...

Dla mojego wewnętrznego dziecka, id i wszystkiego, co wyparte, rzecz jest napisane ewidentnie. NaNoWriMo chyba właśnie bierze w łeb, bo wewnętrznemu dziecku czy id to ja nie umiem odmówić. Zwłaszcza foe-yay.

Z innych drobiazgów - na lju jest takie urocze community 31-days. Z promptami podawanymi na początku każdego miesiąca, cytatami głównie. W momencie, gdy zaczynałam to jeszcze pisać, było koło 28 X. Cóż, rzuciliśmy okiem na prompt, bo czemu nie... Prompt był z jakiegoś wpisu blogowego o miłości i wszyscy go chyba jako taki jedynie interpretują; wszyscy, poza małym ja, które natychmiast uznało, że tam tyle miłości, ile nienawiści, bo każde silne uczucie podpadnie i z wielką przyjemnością zrealizowało prompta. Nawet go jako cytat wplotło. I czuje się w obowiązku poinformować, skąd zdanie ukradło: ano z tego wpisu, a wpis już dalszą bibliografię podaje: 31 - days. livejournal 3007249. html Jak ładnie skopiować rzecz do googla, to wyszuka.

Poza tym: co się porobiło. Sapkowski nową książkę o Geralcie wydaje, a ja się bardziej jaram czterema minutami gry. Ja, które kiedyś całe pięć tomów przeczytało jednego dnia i uważa książki za ukochane, ukochane, ukochane medium. To jest signum temporis, ale aż się boję myśleć, co mówi.

Może tego, że w pierwszych dwóch zdaniach nowej książki Sapkowskiego czai się rzecz stylistycznie straszna i owszem, ja wiem, celowa, niemniej - według mnie - nie wyszła (coś w stylu _miała dwanaście lat i zeszła na śniadanie_. tylko gorzej). Czasem trudno jest zapomnieć pierwsza dwa słabe zdania, chociaż dalej jest lepiej niby, ale to nadal jakby ktoś nieudolnie naśladował Sapkowskiego, obawiam się, brzmi.


	2. Chapter 2

Intermezzo w każdym calu.. Vel przeskoki czasowe, drobne cracki i jakoś-to-potem-wszystko-powiążę-z-fabułą (nawet mam jak). Vel bardzo czysty crack.

* * *

**Intermezzo I**

* * *

— Widzę Dho'oine! Zaraz będą! — zawołała radośnie Anais, królowa Temerii (na wygnaniu), księżna Sodden (na wygnaniu), zwierzchniczka Pontaru (nie-do-końca-na-wygnaniu, trzy twierdze się trzymały), Pani Mahakamu, wychylając się z okna dworu Loc Muinne, oddanego delegacji Vergen.

Jaskier, który przyjechał tutaj specjalnie na negocjacje rozejmowe (artysta nie może przegapić tematu, tłumaczył), rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie Zoltanowi, który z kolei spojrzał z wyrzutem na Iorwetha, który to z kolei westchnął ciężko, zwracając się do małej:

— Kochanie... Spróbuj nie używać starszej mowy przy Roche'u, dobrze? I w ogóle zachowuj się jak porządna temerska dama. Ten człowiek jednak od dwóch lat naraża życie, walcząc, by ci zapewnić królestwo, bądź choć trochę miła...

Dziewczynka gwałtownie odwróciła głowę, wymieniając ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, bardzo dorosłym tonem:

— Wujek Vernon mnie znalazł i uratował z rąk porywaczy i obiecał, że pomoże mi pomścić ojca, i mnie chronił na początku wojny, i razem się ukrywaliśmy w górach – i strasznie za nim tęskniłam. Pisałam listy i pamiętnik, i zrobiłam miniaturkę pejzażową, i napisałam cykl wierszy okolicznościowych... Dlaczego myślicie, że będzie niemiło? — zapytała z nagłym lękiem. — Coś zrobiłam źle?

— Ty jednak, Iorweth, nie masz podejścia do dzieci — stwierdził autorytarnie Jaskier.

— Jedyne dziecko w tym pomieszczeniu mnie lubi — przypomniał watażka, zaraz przenosząc całą uwagę na Anais. — Nie przejmuj się. Absolutnie się nie przejmuj. Nic nie zrobiłaś źle i cokolwiek zrobisz, to będzie Roche będzie szczęśliwy. To fanatyczny patriota, któremu symbolizujesz całą nadzieję kraju, Temerią mu jesteś, jego królową i tak dalej. Będzie przeszczęśliwy, jeśli powiesz w jego kierunku choć dwa słowa. Nic nie zepsujesz. Tego się nie da zepsuć.

— Tylko nie używaj starszej mowy — wtrącił jednak Zoltan. — Nic nie popsujesz, jeśli coś ci się wypsnie, skarbie, on i tak będzie szczęśliwy, że w ogóle go pamiętasz, ale jednak się postaraj. Bo inaczej Roche zejdzie na zawał — dodał pod nosem. — A to niby dyplomatyczna delegacja jest...

— Cóż, mamy dyskutować rozejm — westchnął Jaskier. — Zważywszy na usposobienie Roche'a, to może pójść łatwiej, jeśli zejdzie na zawał...

— Czemu wujek ma umrzeć? — spytała mała, z każdą sekundą bardziej przestraszona. — Za Temerię? Za politykę? Tak trzeba, żeby umarł? Ale ja nie chcę, wujek miał przyjechać i się ze mną zobaczyć, a nie umierać, ja za nim tęskniłam, niech ktoś inny umrze za Temerię, to w końcu moje królestwo i chcę, żeby ktoś inny za nie umarł! — wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

Spojrzenie, które Iorweth rzucił bardowi, powinno zabijać. Prawdopodobnie w co najmniej trzech czwartych równoległych światów zabijało. Pieśniarz zaczął nerwowo tłumaczyć, że on tylko tak sobie, dowcip to miał być, że on przeprasza i niech się Jej Wysokość nie boi, on tylko tak głupoty gada...

— Nikt nie będzie umierał w trakcie negocjacji — przerwał mu stanowczo elf. — To jest spotkanie dyplomatyczne na najwyższym szczeblu. Sam Cesarz przybędzie. Nikt nie będzie umierał — powtórzył. — A już na pewno nie Roche. Drań jest jak kara... Znaczy, ma duży talent do wychodzenia cało z opresji. Nie martw się, kochanie. My tak sobie z wujkami żartujemy.

Spojrzenie jedenastoletniej królowej wyrażało czysty sceptycyzm. No, ze sporą domieszką lęku.

— Przysięgnijcie na sprawę. Na wolność Aen Seidhe. I na Rzeczpospolitą — oznajmiła wreszcie, wydymając usteczka. — Jaskier może na wino, kobiety i swój śpiew — dodała trzeźwo.

Cóż, bard bywał częstym gościem w Dolinie Pontaru. Dziecko zdążyło go całkiem nieźle poznać, nie raz, nie dwa, rozmawiało sobie z nim do późnego wieczora, nie raz, nie dwa, wpadało na niego na ulicach i korytarzach dworu, gdy wymykało się, by poćwiczyć czy to walkę w ciemnościach, czy to bezgłośne przemykanie po dachach. Jaskier bywał zwykle wówczas raczej pijany, co tylko zwiększało u niego słowotok. I brak wyczucia decorum, jeśli idzie o podawanie informacji niepełnoletnim.

— O czymś ty konwersował z naszą panią, hm, Jaskier? — zainteresował się Zoltan.

— Ostatnio o tym, że niedługo będę już wychodzić za mąż i czas zacząć przygotowania — wyznała młoda dama.

Chciała mówić dalej, ale mitygujące gesty pieśniarza ją wstrzymały. Za późno wszakże. Krasnolud doskoczył doń (z okrzykiem „zboczony zbereźnik" na ustach), dał sójkę w bok. Solidną. Na tyle solidną, by człowiek się potknął i jak płaczliwie oznajmił, prawie wypadł przez okno.

— Przysięgnijcie — przypomniała cierpliwie dziewczynka.

— Przysięgam na sprawę, na każdą drogą mi sprawę — wyrecytował uroczyście Iorweth; w starszej mowie — że w trakcie tych rozmów dyplomatycznych, które odbywają się teraz w Loc Muinne, nie zabiję Vernona Roche'a.

Sceptycyzm w oczach Anais tylko się pogłębił.

— Możesz rozkazać go zabić. Jesteś hetmanem. Możesz poczekać do końca negocjacji...

— Ani nie rozkażę go zabić, ani nie wydam rozkazu, który w sposób bezpośredni tyczyłby się kwestii pozbawienia Roche'a życia. Do końca jego pobytu tutaj, także wówczas, gdy same negocjacje się zakończą. Za wyroki sądów i ustalenia dyplomacji nie ręczę, ale za wszystko, co jest w mojej gestii – przysięgam. No, zadowolona jesteś? — spytał z westchnieniem elf. — I nie jestem hetmanem, jestem pułkownikiem, a hetmanem może być tylko generał uznany przez naród.

— W Vergen nie ma generałów — wypomniała mała. — A ty pełnisz obowiązki hetmana i działasz w imieniu hetmana, i z pełnią praw hetmana. Specjalnie ci pozwolili.

— Specjalnie — powtórzył z naciskiem Iorweth. — Czyli wyjątkowo. To jest wyjątek. Na wyjątkowe czasy. Tamte zasady są nadal ważne, a to moje jest... jest właśnie nie prawem, a wyjątkiem. Nie stanowi prawa, rozumiesz?

— Jestem tu dwa lata — zauważyło chłodno dziecko — a ty jesteś hetmanem od samego początku.

— Stan wyjątkowy stał się regułą — wydyszał Jaskier, zwisając malowniczo a teatralnie z ramy okiennej. — Ale, doprawdy, taka podejrzliwość u dziecka, taka nieufność...

— I słusznie, tak polityka wygląda, kłębowisko żmij. A nasza królowa to nie w ciemię bita jest, tylko najsprytniejsza harpijka na całej ziemi — oznajmił z dumą Zoltan. — Wykapany ojciec! No i, rzecz jasna, nasz doskonały wpływ wychowawczy! Oczywiście, że ci przysięgam, jakżebym zresztą mógł mojej królowej czegokolwiek odmówić... No i Roche porządny facet, kiedyś pozwolił wiedźminowi od stryczka mnie odciąć, pamiętasz, Jaskier?

— We Flotsam? Jako żywo, mam ułożoną balladę na ten temat... Albo i dwie.

— Nie będziemy teraz ballad słuchali — prychnął elf. — Teraz ładnie zejdziemy na dół i postaramy się zachowywać jak porządny dwór wokół cudzej i swojej królowej. Przysiągłem właśnie, że Roche nie umrze przeze mnie, więc...

— A jak właściwie wygląda protokół na temerskim dworze, hę? Jaskier? — zapytał naraz krasnolud.

— Jaskier — westchnął Iorweth — to się najwyżej do opisania protokołu flirtu i miłosnej polityki nadaje. Protokół jak protokół, międzynarodowy chyba...

Zoltan nie wyglądał na przekonanego:

— Bo u nas to jak kto chce, i nasza królowa jest naszą przepióreczką, ale Roche może paść trupem, jeśli pomylimy Jej Wysokość z Jej Ekscelencją albo kolejność ukłonów, a to „wujku" w ogóle...

— Właśnie. Nie mów do mnie przez pierwszy kwadrans „wujku" — zwrócił się do dziewczynki elf. — Potem jakoś się go z tym faktem oswoi. Nie wiem, spije albo odurzy, a potem jakoś delikatnie poinformuje...

— To jak mam mówić? Panie pułkowniku pełniący obowiązki hetmana? Pułkowniku z uprawnieniami generała? — mała ewidentnie sobie kpiła.

— Najlepiej zdaniem Roche'a byłoby, gdybyś używała słów powszechnie uznanych za obelżywe — rzucił bard. — Ale to oczywiście nie wchodzi w grę. Tak tylko żartuję — dodał, zgromiony spojrzeniami.

— Dlaczego niby miałabym udawać, że nie znoszę pułkownika w randze... — zaczęło dziecko, urwawszy naraz i samo sobie odpowiedziawszy domyślnie: — No tak, byliście w Scoia'tael. Niszczyliście kraj. Mama straszyła mnie wami, kiedy byłam niegrzeczna — wypomniała, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. — Ale to polityka. Nic osobistego. Prawda?

Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Polityka — odparł wreszcie Jaskier. — Tylko polityka. Cokolwiek osobistego było, to minęło, polityka zatarła, wiatr zamiótł, woda przepłynęła, krew przelana zmyła... Wiecie — dodał w kierunku pozostałych mężczyzn — dochodzimy do absurdu. Królowa się cieszyła na spotkanie jeszcze kwadrans temu, a teraz się tylko denerwuje i martwi, i boi...

— Niczego się nie boję — oznajmiło dumnie dziecko. — Niczego się nie boję! Jestem dzielną wojowniczką, jak Saskia! I któregoś dnia znajdę zabójcę mojego ojca i poderżnę mu gardło – albo każę moim ludziom – i będę patrzyła, jak będzie broczył, niczym świniak, we własnej krwi. Tak samo, jak on zrobił tacie. Znajdę tamtego wiedźmina i wszystkich, którzy mu pomogli, a potem zarżnę bez litości — w głosie dziewczynki dźwięczała stal, w jej wieku nieco straszna. — I dlatego się muszę niczego nie bać. Więc się nie boję.

— Oczywiście, przepióreczko. Jesteś najdzielniejszym smykiem pod słońcem — potaknął Iorweth ciepłym tonem, z wprawą lat partyzantki wypierając z umysłu wahania czy refleksje nad działaniami. — Ale w języku północy się mówi: broczył krwią, nie „broczył we krwi". „Brodził", jeśli już. Chodźmy, poczekamy na nich u bramy. I pamiętaj, skarbie: ludzie, nie „dh'oine".


	3. Chapter 3

Tak, my jesteśmy cały czas w prologu, rozpisywanym na różne sposoby, bo niektórzy (ja) mieli kilka różnych pomysłów na całą tę partyzancką zabawę i foe-yay, a nie mogli z tego zrobić trzech fików, bo byłyby za podobne. Ale na szczęście gry mają różne ścieżki i to można sprytnie wykorzystać i zrobić różne ścieżki dochodzenia do sedna fika (na pytanie, jak w takim razie długie ma być sedno fika, może lepiej spuśćmy zasłonę miłosierdzia), prawda?

Nie, ale i tak to zrobimy, bo rzecz jest w serii, która nam to umożliwia i nadal jest napisana tak, żeby A. była zachwycona, a _salus amicorum suprema lex._

A, prolog jak prolog, ścieżka neutralna zawsze najgorsza jest, jak wiadomo, więc rzecz się zrobiła za długa. I chyba będzie miała dwie części. No, mam nadzieję, że na dwóch stanie. Naprawdę. Ja wiem, ja wiem, tu jeszcze nie ma łamania żadnego ładnego, ale, kochana A., ono jeszcze wróci. Przyrzekam.

* * *

**Ścieżka neutralna**

* * *

We wszystkich sposobach, na jakie Roche chciałby umrzeć – w jego fachu należało mieć życzenia w tej kwestii, choćby jako nierealistyczne fantazje – nie było powieszenia przez Nilfgaardzkiego degenerata (Gaspara d'Fritzburga, konkretnie), knującego coś za plecami Cesarza. Nie byłby to wszakże sposób najgorszy, zwłaszcza, że rzeczonego zdrajcy nie interesował temerski ruch oporu, może nawet jeszcze o nim nie wiedział, tylko losy i plany Geralta. Vernon mógł z łatwością udawać brak znajomości takowych, mógł nawet kląć wiedźmina w żywy kamień, wypominać mu czarną niewdzięczność, dołączenie do Iorwetha, pozostawienie królestwa na łaskę baronów... Wszystko to przekonało przesłuchujących, dzięki czemu były szef Pasów wchodził na szubienicę po niecałym tygodniu śledztwa, na dobrą sprawę lekkiego.

Nie, żeby był szczęśliwy. Ojczyzna mu umierała – właściwie to umarła – na rękach, partyzantka dopiero raczkowała i zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby, gdyby dowódca służb specjalnych mógł jej pomóc, zamiast ginąć w jakiejś głuszy w dorzeczu Pontaru. Za cudze winy zresztą, za jakieś porachunki Geralta, zamiast za kraj, jak się spodziewał, jak by pragnął, skoro już ginąć na szafocie musiał. Ale przynajmniej Cesarstwo nie zyskało żadnych ważnych informacji.

Kat, zakładając mu pętlę na szyję, nie zapytał o ostatnie słowa. Cóż, nic dziwnego, egzekucja była nielegalna także według nilfgaardzkiego prawa, niby czemu mieliby przestrzegać zasad? Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Roche poczuł cień irytacji na myśl, że za moment zamieni się karykaturalną kukiełkę, z groteskowo przekrzywioną głową, oblepioną płynami fizjologicznymi. Nie myśl o tym, upomniał sam siebie, to jest sekunda, a po niej nic, już tego nie zobacz...

Egzekutor zacharczał i padł na ziemię. Strzała wystawała mu z gardła. Zaraz potem sznur odcięto od szubienicy, za co Vernon był głęboko wdzięczny, nawet lecąc do tyłu, za konstrukcję egzekucyjną, popchnięty pewną ręką w kierunku gruntu, tej bezpiecznej przystani. A potem miał rzadką okazję oglądać wiedźmina w akcji. Vel: zobaczyć prawdziwą, podręcznikową wręcz rzeź. Bełty kusz śmignęły mu nad uchem, ledwie wystawił głowę, ale Geralt już podskakiwał do strzelających, już efektownie rozpłatał brzuch pierwszemu, który nawet nie zdążył sięgnąć po miecz – drugi zresztą też nie za wiele zrobił z ostrzem, wyciągnął je i niemal natychmiast stracił. Kolejny cios podciął mu nogi, trzeci, niedbały, przeciął twarz i głowę, głęboko. Oczywiście nadbiegali już następni, jednak obstawa samej egzekucji nie była zbyt liczna, ot, jeszcze trzech zbrojnych, z których jeden biegł właśnie po posiłki do baraków. Dobiec nie zdążył, strzała utkwiła mu w karku, dokładnie między hełmem a ochronnym kołnierzem. W tym czasie wiedźmin angażował uwagę obu pozostałych Nilfgaardczyków. Bardzo skutecznie, zresztą: obaj byli już zepchnięci do defensywy.

Zza prowizorycznej palisady, jaką swoje baraki otoczyli niewierni słudzy Cesarstwa, wyskoczyła młoda, może szesnastoletnia dziewczyna. Brunetka. Gęste włosy do ramion. Piwne oczy. Kuszący pieprzyk w prawym kąciku wargi, szpecąca blizna na lewej skroni, nad brwią. Szeroka, płaska, jak od uderzenia czymś tępym. Pannica natychmiast podniosła łuk, rychło w czas, bo oto z budynku wychyliły się zaniepokojone głowy. Jedna skończyła ze strzałą w oku, druga zdążyła zniknąć w środku.

— Ilu ich tam jest? — krzyknęła do Roche'a kobieta.

— Z dwudziestu żołnierzy. I jakieś dziesięć osób dworu, łącznie z fryzjerem tego szlachetki.

— Geralt, możesz się pospieszyć? Jeszcze ponad tuzin zbrojnych na ciebie czeka — w głosie dziewczyny nie było lęku, raczej irytacja.

Jeden z walczących odsłonił lewą stronę, co wiedźmin natychmiast wykorzystał. Ruch był. w ocenie prawie-a-wisielca, nieco ryzykowny, Geralt sam wystawiał się bowiem na atak drugiego z mężczyzn, jednak najwyraźniej nadludzka szybkość mutantów robiła swoje, bo tamten, choć spróbował, nie zdołał wykorzystać okazji i zaraz skończył z przeciętym gardłem. Od strony baraków słychać było bicie na trwogę, nagły gwar. Wiedźmin, oczywiście, skoczył ku drzwiom – słusznie, nim tamci zdążą je zabarykadować. Kobieta posłała strzałę w kierunku jednego z tych gierojów, co próbowali choćby wystawić głowę.

— Szlachetka ma z sobą jakieś maga, podrzędnego bo podrzędnego, ale zdolnego przeprowadzić teleportację, jeśli ma krąg. A pewnie ma. Uciekną wam — ostrzegł Roche, wyswobadzając się z więzów.

— Też tak sądzę, rozsądniej byłoby jego samego z zaskoczenia wieczorem gdzieś dorwać, ale Geralt nie mógł znieść, że mają mu przyjaciół powiesić — odparła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. — Telina jestem, tak w ogóle.

— Przyjaciół? — powtórzył z niejakim zaskoczeniem Vernon, wstając nieco niezgrabnie i szukając jakiejś broni; bycie ratowaną księżniczką niespecjalnie mu odpowiadało.

Z budynku dobiegł ich dziki, zwierzęcy jęk. Wiedźmin najwyraźniej nie próżnował. Ktoś spróbował uciec. Strzała zatrzymała go kilka kroków za progiem.

— A, owszem, przecież ty byłeś w więzieniu tutaj, nie sądzę, żeby ci raporty składali. — Kobieta posłała szefowi Pasów szeroki uśmiech. — Iorwetha też dopadli. Zależało im na Geralcie, a obaj mogliście coś o nim wiedzieć, ot, tyle. Cesarz raczej szczęśliwy nie będzie, że sobie pozwolili na porwanie bohatera zaprzyjaźnionego państewka, ale to szlachcic starej daty jest, ten szlachetka, co was złapał, gdzie mu zważać na jakieś nowopowstałe kraiki... Elf nie miał tyle szczęście, co ty, jeszcze go torturują — poinformowała, na zakończenie dopytując: — No jak, dasz radę walczyć? Bo ja bym tam jednak weszła do środka, zatańczyła trochę...

Roche odruchowo potaknął. Miecz wyjął z pośmiertnego uścisku nilfgaardzkiego żołnierza, wiec jasne, był gotowy, proszę bardzo. Co prawda wieść o tym, że przebywał w jednym więzieniu, nawet jeśli w różnej celi, z tym chędożonym elfim watażką po trosze go zirytowała, po trosze rozbawiła ironią – człowiek właśnie odcięty od stryczka może mieć napad czarnego poczucia humoru, znaczy, jeszcze czarniejszego niż zwykle – niemniej pozostawienie wiedźmina na pastwę piętnastu Czarnych nie wchodziło w grę. Nawet, jeśli rzeczony wiedźmin najpewniej dałby sobie radę.

— No, to idziem — stwierdziło dziewczę, po czym radośnie, z łukiem przewieszonym przez ramię, jakby nic nie ważył i marnym sztylecikiem w ręku, weszło do budynku.

Vernon, niemal przerażony – niemal, bo jednak odcięcie od stryczka czyniło mu świat wprost nieprawdopodobnie pięknym, lekkim, przyjaznym i ogólnie pławiącym się w różu – podążył za nią. W korytarzu prawie się potknął o dwa trupy, wyraźnie zaszlachtowane sprawną ręką łowcy potworów. W kolejnych salach rzecz wyglądała podobnie; samego Geralta doścignęli przy drzwiach do piwnicy, pełniącej rolę więzienia oraz izby tortur.

— Nie spieszyliście się — wytknął.

Jeśli Roche dobrze liczył, po drodze minęli trupy mniej więcej czternastu ludzi – czterech, nieopatrznie próbujących zajść wiedźmina od tyłu, wykończyli sami, co przy okazji ujawniło, że pannica całkiem nieźle włada magią, nawet ze śmiesznym sztylecikiem w łapce nie jest więc bezbronna. Vernonowi kamień spadł z serca. Poniekąd.

Czternaście trupów, poza byciem liczbą niewyobrażalną w kontekście jednego człowieka, nawet jeśli korytarze były wąskie, nawet jeśli na raz to nie było więcej niż dwóch-trzech, oznaczało, że nadal jakichś sześciu zbrojnych pozostawało ze szlachetką. Gdzieś na pierwszym piętrze, znaczy.

— To ja idę po naszego jaśnie pana, a wy tu zostaniecie i... — Geralt urwał na moment. — Vernon, ja cię właśnie dosłownie odciąłem od sznura, tak?

Cóż, należało potaknąć, bo owszem, tak jakby, właśnie odciął.

— Jesteś mi więc winien tyle, by nie zabić Iorwetha, skoro cię ładnie proszę?

Cóż, tutaj należało prawdopodobnie również potaknąć, lecz z jakiegoś powodu Roche nie był w stanie poruszyć głową.

— Mogę iść z tobą na górę. Niespecjalnie mnie pobili, a czarodziejka bardziej się przyda rannemu. I mam tam własne rachunki do wyrównania — przypomniał.

Wiedźmin wyglądał jak uosobienie sceptycyzmu. Poniekąd zrozumiałe w sytuacji, gdy agent miał rozcięte wargi, zdarte paznokcie, a spod koszuli skazańca przebijał przypalany kilka dni temu bok. Po stawach widać było, że ostatnio agenta podwieszano. O otarciach od więzów czy siniakach na całym ciele właściwie nie wypadało nawet wspominać.

— Sprawę na górze mogę równie dobrze załatwić sam. Ale tam będzie czarodziej, więc Telina pójdzie ze mną, może się jej uda zakłócić teleportację. Iorweth wytrzyma te pół godziny... ale popilnuj go.

Vernon zacząłby protestować, gdyby łudził się, że ktokolwiek go posłucha. Ponieważ jednak nie pielęgnował zbędnych iluzji, a poza tym efekt cudem uniknionej śmierci nadal działał, to machnął ręką, prychnął coś o długach, jakie Geralt zaciąga, po czym grzecznie podreptał szukać odpowiedniej celi. Nie, żeby było ich wiele, marne pięć, w piwnicy mieściły się przecież jeszcze spiżarnia, składzik na rupiecie, kilka stojaków z winem i...

I naprawdę nieźle elfa pokiereszowali. Aczkolwiek nieco bezsensownie z punktu widzenia wydobywania informacji, tak, zdecydowanie przesadzili, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę partyzancką przeszłość obiektu, powszechną wiedzę o tym, ile mogą znieść najbardziej fanatyczni ze Scoia'tael. Durne nilfgaardzkie psy – szef Pasów przeżył moment czysto profesjonalnej satysfakcji. On by to zrobił o wiele lepiej, bardziej mieszając bodźce, przykładając większą wagę do podłamania psychicznego; robili to w Wyzimie, kilku nawet bardzo wytrzymałych dowódców tak złamali, nie czystym bólem, nie czystą przemocą, taka nigdy nie „chwytała", bo dodawała przesłuchiwanym męczeństwa w ich własnych oczach, pozwalała rozwinąć skrzydła ideologicznego zapału... Tak, on by zrobił lepiej, znacznie, znacznie lepiej, aczkolwiek, uczciwie przyznawał, miałby też większą wiedzę – chociaż i Cesarstwo, jeśliby pomyślało choć chwilę, mogło się powołać na ten durny idealizm, na wykorzystanie przez Emhyra, na klęskę demograficzną, na to, że tacy, jak Iorweth, właściwie zabili własny lud, posyłając na rzeź młodzież, tę młodzież, której elfom tak brakowało, bo przecież płodność stanowiła główną strategiczną przewagę ludzi, przewagę nie do nadrobienia – a dzięki Wiewiórkom ta przepaść pogłębiła się o kolejne tysiące ginących bezpotomnie. Wiewiórki zaś walczyły, jak się okazało, w imię politycznej gry, poświęcone jak pionki w wojnie Dh'oine z Dh'oine, pozwalając się poświęcić, by to właśnie ludzie mogli posiąść ziemię; dumna rasa użyta przez karaluchy, wykorzystana przez własną arogancję.

To byłaby prosta narracja, prawdziwa – interpretacja świata, która łamie, musi być prawdziwa z pewnego punktu widzenia, dane mogą być skłamane – i świetnie działająca, bo słudzy Cesarstwa na pewno mogliby kpić, och, jak pięknie kpić z naiwnej wiary elfów, mordowanych i brudzących własne ręce niewinną krwią w imię chwilowych interesów Jego Wysokości. Na dworze na pewno tak ich te kilka lat temu traktowano, na pewno zostały jakieś ładne, raniące anegdotki... Ech, Roche rozegrałby to tak czysto, tak spokojnie!

Nilfgaardczycy musieli pominąć ten duchowy aspekt sprawy, bo Iorweth nie wyglądał co prawda, jakby miał umrzeć w ciągu godziny, lecz nie wyglądał też jak ktoś, kto dożyje końca tygodnia. Czyli żadnej psychologii, skwitował pogardliwie szef Pasów, ta wymagała, by przepytywany był minimalnie przytomny – owszem, na skraju, wyczerpanie fizyczne czyni cuda ze zdolnością umysłowego oporu u największych rewolucjonistów – choć trochę przytomny, by nie popadł w odruchowe, tępe zaprzeczenia. Psychologia wymagała momentu oddechu, ukojenia, tej minuty, w trakcie której ręka śledczego jest dla przesłuchiwanego jedynym wytchnieniem od cierpienia, iskierką, czymś, co pozwala skupić umysł, wydobyć go z toni bólu. Centrum świata. Wtedy można wokół kilku słów, kilku idei, ten świat więźniowi okręcić, uformować jak dziecku.

Tutaj nie było o tym mowy. Tępi, niewyrafinowani, pozbawieni krztyny wyczucia kaci, jak zwierzęta zupełnie, skwitował rzecz Roche, w imię przyjacielskiego obowiązku klękając przy nieprzytomnym elfie i mrucząc łagodnie. Słowa nie miały znaczenia, prędzej stała tonacja, delikatnie, ciche brzmienie, aliteracje, wszystkie te dźwięki kojarzone przez małe ssaki z bezpieczeństwem. Rytm, bo serce opiekuna. Ciepło, bo ciało rodziców. Szept, bo krzyk oznacza zagrożenie. Monotonia, bo stałość to bezpieczeństwo. Działało na pisklaki, działało na szczenięta, działało i na ludzi oraz Aen Seidhe. Vernon był dziwnie pewien, że zgoła identyczny mechanizm zadziałałby także na karaluchy, gdyby odkryli sposób na porozumiewanie się z nimi.

Geralt zostawił mu bandaże tudzież kilka mikstur stawiających na nogi, gdyby stan watażki nagle się załamał. Żadna z tych mikstur nie mogła leczyć, raczej chwilowo pobudzały organizm do walki, stawiały na nogi – wyczerpywały na dłuższą metę. Niemniej, szpitala ani lecznicy nie mieli pod ręką, jakieś oczyszczenie ran, ponowne opatrzenie, sztucznie wywołane szoki będą musiały wystarczyć. W sumie, ciekawe, gdzie oni zamierzają go dowlec, rozmyślał agent. Nawet z czarodziejką pod bokiem podróżowanie przez ogarnięty wojną kraj nie było proste...

— Zwiali nam, kurwa — oznajmiła Telina, wchodząc do celi. — Ale przynajmniej resztę tych skurwysynów wyrżnęliśmy. I co nieco wyśpiewali przed śmiercią. Dycha jeszcze? — spytała, wskazując podbródkiem na Iorwetha.

— Ledwo — odparł szczerze Roche.

Wiedźmin, który wynurzył się zaraz za dziewczyną, prychnął teraz coś o elfiej odporności, najwyraźniej przereklamowanej – ale był zaniepokojony, agent widział wyraźnie.

— Możesz go poskładać? — rzucił w kierunku kobiety.

— Nikt nie może go poskładać ot tak, nie przy tej ilości obrażeń — sarknęła czarodziejka, zastrzegając się wszakże. — Co nie znaczy, że nie mogę zrobić nic. Mogę mu zmniejszyć gorączkę, złagodzić ból przy nastawianiu kości – bark, na przykład, widzicie? nie jest złamany, nastawienie wystarczy – mogę spróbować przytłumić rozwój zakażeń... Ale żadnych zmarłych wstających z grobów. To nie moja działka. Magia to nauka, nie religia, cudami się nie zajmujemy...

— Skądś ty ją wytrzasnął, Geralt? — spytał Vernon, przechodząc powoli z euforii wskrzeszeńca w tryb pracy.

— Z Ładogi, takiej wioski we wschodniej Temerii — odpowiedziała sama Telina. — Byłam tam... no, czymś w rodzaju lokalnego cudownego dziecka, szeptucha mnie uczyła, ale żadne wielkie mecyje, polowałam jak każdy, prałam jak każdy, siałam jak każdy, wszystko robiłam jak każdy, póki nie doszło do tej afery z czarodziejkami i zdradą. No i nagle porobiły się bojówki, mnie tam co prawda chłopi z naszej wsi nie chcieli nic zrobić, ale już ci trzy wsie dalej postanowili spalić na stosie, a wcześniej się zabawić jeszcze... — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Geralt im przeszkodził. Ja teraz spłacam dług.

A. Klasyka, znaczy, przynajmniej u wiedźmina. Ten to miał szczęście do ratowania dziewoj przed wściekłą tłuszczą, dumał sobie agent, podczas gdy dziewoja oraz wiedźmin ratowali, dla odmiany, terrorystę. Nastawili mu bark, oczyścili rany, zmniejszyli gorączkę – ta medycyna polowa nie mogła jednak zagwarantować watażce życia, co Roche im w końcu bezwzględnie wypomniał.

— A znasz tu w pobliżu jakiś szpital, który nas niby przyjmie? Albo choć świątynię? — odburknęła Telina.

— Tak właściwie, to znam — oznajmił Vernon; powoli, delektując się każdą sylabą. — O jeden-dwa dni drogi na północ stąd mieszka... dawniej kapłanka, dzisiaj szeptucha, po buncie wobec hierarchii ją wyrzucili. Podobno podburzone przez nią nowicjuszki wytarzały przełożoną w smole i pierzu, świątynia była wściekła, nic nie mogłem dla kobiety zrobić... Ale jak leczyła, tak leczy – świetnie. Wskażę wam drogę, sam będę w tym kierunku jechał, muszę się zobaczyć z Natalisem – a czym tyś tak właściwie Cesarstwu podpadł, Geralt?

— Dawniej? Nie pamiętam. Dzisiaj? Szukam Yennefer, oni ją prawdopodobnie mają. Wiem za dużo o ich machinacjach wywiadowczych... Tajne medyczne eksperymenty, takie tam. No i zabili Foltesta. Ale dlaczego ten akurat szlachetka miałby się tym wszystkim przejmować, nie mam pojęcia, aczkolwiek był jednym z „opiekunów" Yennefer w Nilfgaardzie, więc to może tłumaczy... Pewnie wewnętrzna rozgrywka jakaś.

— W którą jak zwykle wplątałeś się bez wiedzy, woli i chęci? Tragiczny jest los wiedźminów, jak widać, zupełnie przypadkowo czyni ich świadkami najważniejszych momentów bieżącej historii — zadeklamował ironicznie agent.

Geralt tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę nie zamierzałem się ładować w żadne polityczne bagno. Nie moja wina, że Emhyr ma Yen, a jakiś nadambitny podwładny postanowił go zdradzić, wykorzystując przy tym mnie. Ta twoja zbuntowana kapłanka będzie chciała pomóc elfowi? — wrócił do spraw istotniejszych.

— Jeśli ją poproszę? Na pewno. Bez tego zresztą też, to raczej uczciwa kobieta, pomaga wszystkim. Stary, wymierający etos z niej bije.

— Mieliśmy taką jedną w okolicy — wtrąciła dziewczyna. — Staruszkę taką. Kochana, dobra, miła, dzieciakom dawała mleko... Nikomu nie odmówiła pomocy. Zaraz po drugiej wojnie ją powiesili za współpracę z Czarnymi.

Zapadła cisza.

— Mojej znajomej nikt nie powiesi, wie, jak sobie dawać radę w życiu. Dawne święcenia jej przed antyczarodziejską tłuszczą bronią. To pewny punkt a blisko – zresztą i tak nie macie lepszego — wypomniał Roche; trzeźwo, acz po chwili milczenia.

Telina okręcała pukiel włosów na palcu.

— Dwa dni drogi stąd, bo z rannym... Potem jeszcze z dwa tygodnie łatania... Zmitrężymy masę czasu — zauważyła. — A musimy raczej w kierunku Cesarstwa. Vergen nam bardzo nie po drodze. Nie tylko nam zwieją, ale jeszcze innych ostrzegą.

Geralt spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

— Kilka dni nas nie zbawi, a jeśli ma pomóc Iorwethowi...

— Roche zna drogę — stwierdziła dziewczynie; Vernonowi przemknęło przez myśl, że jeszcze rok temu nikt w Temerii nie odważyłby się tak lekko wymówić jego nazwiska. — I ma się całkiem nieźle, nic mu prawie nie zrobili.

— Wiódłby ślepy kulawego — prychnął z irytacja wiedźmin. — Telina, panowie tutaj są zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać niezliczoną ilość razy. Pomysł, by Vernon miał doprowadzić Iorwetha do czegokolwiek innego niż łamanie kołem i szafot jest...

— ...poroniony — wszedł mu w słowo szpieg. — I niemożliwy do realizacji. Marzyłem o tym, by posłać tego skurwysyna na szubienicę i nie, byle rozbiór oraz zajęcie kraju mi w tym nie przeszkodzą. Co najwyżej sam spełnię katowskie obowiązki.

— Rzekł — westchnął łowca potworów, kręcąc głową. — Sama widzisz.

Kobieta wydęła usta. Zmarszczyła nosek tudzież brwi. Wszystko to było bardzo urocze, ale na byłym dowódcy Pasów nie wywarło najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Czy my właśnie nie uratowaliśmy ci życia? — spytała więc pannica, przechodząc do bezpośredniego ataku.

— Toteż powstrzymałem się od wbicia miecza draniowi w gardło i poinformowałem was o pobliskiej kapłance. To heroizm z mojej strony był. Spłacający, jak sadzę, wszystkie moje długi.

— Odcięliśmy cię od sznura niecałą godzinę temu! — krzyknęła Telina z odcieniem szczerego oburzenia.

— Ja pomogłem Geraltowi w obozie pod Vergen. Kilkakrotnie. I raz uratowałem go wprost spod miecza. I nadal, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, nie doczekałem się głowy królobójcy, więc właściwie to ktoś jest mi chyba coś winien... Prawda, Geralt?

Wiedźmin, skupiony jednak głównie na elfie, nie kłótniach znajomych, coś nieuważnie potaknął, dorzucając wszakże, że przecież naprawdę uratował mu życie i chyba to się jakoś liczy, a zleceniodawcą morderstwa był Cesarz, którego raczej nie dopadnie, za to w Nilfgaardzie, kiedy się już tam znajdzie, z pewnością narobi trochę kłopotów, może przy okazji kilku szlachciców odpowiedzialnych za plany Emhyra dopadnie...

— Poza tym, czy temerska partyzantka nie negocjuje ostatnio z Doliną Pontaru? Miałem wrażenie, że im, przy całej tej czołobitności i wspólnych bankietach, potężny, władający całym światem Nilfgaard też nie jest w smak. Potrzebują waszego buntu, by chronić własną niepodległość. A skoro tak, to Iorweth jest twoim chwilowym sojusznikiem. Choćby potencjalnym.

Geralt miał rację. Wyjątkowo irytującą rację, niemniej rację. Nie, żeby Vernon zamierzał to przyznać.

— Tak, oczywiście, już lecę ci podawać najtajniejsze dane temerskiego ruchu oporu, o ile takowy w ogóle istnieje, a ja mam z nim coś wspólnego, w końcu tyle razy wykazałeś się ostatnio honorowym, patriotycznym, oddanym królestwu zachowaniem... Ach, nie, czekaj, ty ostatnio wspierałeś elfich terrorystów w budowie niezależnego państewka, które zapewnia schronienie z połowie najbardziej poszukiwanych nieludzkich przestępców, w którym najwyżsi generałowie Cesarstwa ucztują, chadzają na polowania na harpie i czekają tylko wiosny, by ruszyć na Kaedwen i Redanię, zwaną niegdyś północną Temerią, niegdyś, ponieważ niektórzy woleli pomagać mordercom kobiet i dzieci budować republiki, w których tamci mogą spokojnie dożywać emerytury, niż ratować kraj, który od lat owych niektórych wspie...

— Daj spokój — przerwał mu mutant, wyraźnie zirytowany. — Nigdy nie prosiłem o stanowisko przy Folteście. Wiele razy wyrażałem moją irytację wplątaniem w sprawy państwa. Setki razy oznajmiałem, że odejdę. To król się upierał.

— Bo ci ufał — wysyczał jadowicie Roche. — Tobie jednemu. Nawet w sprawie tych elfów w Wyzimie. I jakżeś mu odpłacił?

— W sprawie Zakonu Płonącej Róży elfy miały po prostu, jak się okazało, rację — przytomnie zauważył wiedźmin. — Zapytaj Talara, jeśli jakimś trafem jeszcze nie wierzysz.

— Unikasz odpowiedzi — wytknął Vernon. — Prawda, srawda, w opowieść zawsze trzeba uwierzyć, zawsze trzeba zaufać, jeśli się okaże prawdziwa, to tym wygodniej. Jakżeś mu odpłacił za to zaufanie?

Pytanie było zresztą najzupełniej poważne, nawet w pewien sposób dręczące – w pewien sposób, bo szef Pasów, jednostki może zdelegalizowanej, lecz nadal działającej, miał zwykle znacznie lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmyślania nad motywacjami Geralta. Skoro jednak nadarzała się okazja, to owszem, chętnie zrozumiałby, usłyszałby wyjaśnienia, jak można zdradzić, bo to przecież jakiś rodzaj zdrady, człowieka, który nas podźwignął, dał pozycję, który był naszym królem – dobrze, może nie był, może wiedźmin nie uznawał żadnych aliansów ni seniorów, nadal jednak, był królem, a podał nam rękę, zapewnił opiekę, pozycję, lata spokojnego życia.

To, oczywiście, była też pieśń o życiu agenta, który sam przyznawał, bez cienia wstydu, nawet z rodzajem dumy, że to król wyciągnął go z kanałów, król dał mu życie, król był jak ojciec. Pomyśleć o zdradzie, o nieposłuszeństwie w takim układzie zdawało się niemożliwością, było niemożliwością – Geralt zaś, ot, tak, po prostu, uznał, że woli elfy. Czy po prostu: że elfy są mu bardziej przydatne we własnej wędrówce. Na Foltesta machnął ręką jak na popsute narzędzie; przestał mu wystarczać, to zostawił pamięć o nim za sobą, jak stary płaszcz.

To nie było uczciwe, prawdziwe potraktowanie sprawy, Roche zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedźmin oczywiście próbował cały czas jakoś wyjaśnić sprawę królobójstwa, wiedźmin faktycznie raczej unikał dworu niźli go wykorzystywał... Ale to nie była też całkiem nieprawda, kłamstwo stworzone w chwili gniewu, wiec owszem, Vernon więcej niż chętnie poznałby wyjaśnienie.

Co, rzecz jasna, nie było mu dane. Geralt owszem westchnął, przewrócił oczami, potarł kark w zaambarasowaniu i ewidentnie przymierzał się do udzielenia jakiejś odpowiedzi, pewnikiem nawet poważnej, jednak w tym momencie Iorweth zajęczał coś przez majaki, skutecznie ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

— Idzie noc — przypomniała trzeźwo kobieta. — Daleko nie zajedziemy. Lepiej już nam tutaj zostać, Nilfgaardczycy raczej z posiłkami nie wrócą, skoro to sprawa wewnętrzna, to raczej teraz kombinują, jak umknąć przed pytaniami Emhyra. Roche jak Roche, partyzant, tylko medali się za niego spodziewać, ale elf teraz przecież jednym z dowódców armii Doliny Pontaru jest. Wytłumaczyć się z porwania generałów sojusznika to nieco cięższa sprawa.

— On nie jest generałem — syknął szef Pasów, po trosze w odruchu urażonej dumy, po trosze w imię równie odruchowej precyzji danych. — Podpułkownikiem tylko. Wszystkie państwa, poza może Cesarstwem, groziły zerwaniem stosunków z Saskią, gdyby tego terrorystę zrobiła generałem. Mordował cywilów po każdej możliwej stronie granicy.

— Cóż — beztrosko napomknęła Telina — w tym tempie, to za rok-dwa nie będzie żadnych innych państw poza Cesarstwem i problem sam się rozwiąże.

— Właśnie ani trochę, właśnie się pogorszy — poprawił wiedźmin. — Bo szanse na to, że Nilfgaard z jakiegoś sentymentalnego powodu pozostawi na świecie wolne Vergen – czy Dol Blathannę – są zerowe. Dla nieludzi, zwłaszcza dla elfów, to jeszcze gorzej, mieli kilku przeciwników, słabych, skłóconych wewnętrznie, a będą mieli jednego, potężnego i doskonale zorganizowanego. W walce o wolność z królestwami Północy mają szansę, choćby nikłą – z Cesarstwem nie mają żadnych.

— Ślicznieś to wyłożył — wtrącił Roche. — Szkoda tylko, że twoi spiczastouszaci przyjaciele nie pomyśleli o tym tak z dwie wojny temu.

Geralt westchnął, ciężko, długo, z przenikającymi do szpiku goryczą oraz znużeniem.

— Dwie wojny temu sytuacja wyglądała całkiem inaczej – wygrana Nilfgaardu, całkowita wygrana, zdawała się niemożliwa. Dwie wojny temu nie mieli nic, więc byle ochłap, kawałek ziemi, lenno, własna brygada – własna brygada! jednostka, która uznawała ich odrębność, takie nic przecież, taki czysty wyzysk, takie pozwolenie, by przelewali krew za cudzą sprawę – wszystko to było postępem. Teraz mają lenno, teraz mają coś jakby wolne państwo. Ale nade wszystko oni... — zawahał się. — To akurat powinieneś łatwo zrozumieć: byli zdesperowani, gotowi chwycić brzytwę, byleby nie utonąć, byleby mieć nadzieję, byleby stworzyć sobie choćby fantazję przyszłości, w które nieludzie – elfy – jednak jeszcze będą istniały. Ona może nie miała podstaw politycznych, pewnie gdybyś ich zmusił, to by to zobaczyli, ale to nie miało znaczenia, póki pozwalała przetrwać kolejny dzień — głos mu złagodniał. — Idealistyczny fanatyzm, miłość idei w ogóle, czyni nas ślepymi na... pewne elementy świata, nawet bez desperacji. A oni byli w rozpaczy. Gdyby nie Saskia i Vergen to Iorweth któregoś dnia, bo przecież byś go wreszcie dopadł, podziękowałby ci, że go zabijesz – im już wiara w urzeczywistnienie idei umierała, a pod taką wiarą u idealistów nie ma nic, śmierć jest wtedy lepsza niż życie. Ja tego nie czuję — stwierdził z naciskiem — ale ty powinieneś.

Vernon prychnął. Sarknął. Żachnął się nawet, bardzo teatralnie. Koniec końców jednak nie zwerbalizował swojego sprzeciwu wobec... wobec czegoś. Sam nie wiedział czego do końca, bo różnica między terrorystą a szefem służb specjalnych jest, fakt faktem, nie aż tak wielka, zwłaszcza patrząc po czynach. On, oczywiście, miał za sobą dotąd państwo, państwa jednak zbrakło, a dalej robił to samo, teraz w ruchu oporu. Nie, nie zamierzał zajmować szkół ani szpitali, lecz wypowiedź wiedźmina była zbyt uniwersalna, by dotyczyć konkretnie Iorwetha, polemizowanie zaś z samą ideą partyzantki w obecnej sytuacji nie byłoby najrozsądniejsze. Porównanie nadal irytowało.

— 'naczy, rzeczywiście macie wspólne interesy, jak Geralt mówił — podsumowało dziewczę nieuważnie, znad watażki, którego próbowało uspokoić czarami. — Kolejny argument za moją propozycją. A teraz, panowie filozofowie, lećcie znaleźć wśród tych zwałów trupów coś do jedzenia, napalcie w kominku i w ogóle, czujcie się jak w domu. Bo ja gotować ani sprzątać tego waszego burdelu — sądząc z gestów, miała na myśli zwłoki — nie zamierzam.

'***

Sprzątać bajzlu nie zamierzał też Roche, również Geralt niespecjalnie się kwapił, zwłaszcza, że wymagałoby to trochę roboty, nie mogli przecież tak prosto ciapnąć ciał przez okno; w okolicy od wieków nie widziano podróżnego, jednak przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. W związku z czym kolację zjedli w kuchni, gdzie akurat nie był się schronił żaden z Nilfgaardczyków. Parę zwłok z pomieszczeń po drodze zrzucili do lochów, kiedy już Telina ustabilizowała elfa na tyle, by mogła go z wiedźminem przenieść do sypialni Gaspara d'Fritzburga. Vernon, skupiony na szukaniu własnego ubrania oraz broni – nie zamierzał wracać przez kraj w lnianej koszuli oraz wystrzępionych portkach skazańca – odmówił stanowczo jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

— Też mi dżentelmen — marudziła teraz dziewczyna, z apetytem zajadając się udkiem kurczaka.

Cesarski hrabia zadekował się na tym odludziu z całym dworem, pełną spiżarką i wręcz nadmiarową piwniczką win. Agent nie jadł tak dobrze nie tylko od czasu złapania, ale od dobrych kilku miesięcy. W perspektywie miał spędzenie nocy na porządnej, jedwabnej pościeli, wśród perfum, biżuterii, strojów i klamotów – w sypialni jednej z faworyt szlachetki, znaczy – tuż za sobą zaś to odcięcie od sznura, nadal choć słabiej, pokrywające mu wszechświat warstewką piękna, różowości tudzież entuzjazmu. Ujmując rzec krótko, życie majaczyło się mu jako całkiem znośne. Nie można w końcu wiecznie być ponurym, cierpiącym patriotą.

— Nie jestem dżentelmenem, tylko szefem oddziałów specjalnych. Wbrew temu, co piszą w romansidłach, to się raczej nie pokrywa — odparł, samemu zagłębiając siekacze w piersi kurczęcia.

Kobieta prychnęła perlistym, wzmocnionym winem śmiechem, odsłaniając przez moment pełen rząd równych zębów. Włosy wpadały jej do oczu, tłuszcz spływał wzdłuż nadgarstka i niżej, po przedramieniu, jakimś nieuważnym ruchem ubrudziła sobie nim dekolt i próbowała go zetrzeć, nadal wśród śmiechu, znalezioną w którymś z prywatnych pokojów batystową chusteczką.

Życie, pomyślał leniwie Roche – bardzo leniwie i powoli, tak, żeby w myśli złapać, zamknąć zarówno Telinę teraz, jak ciepło kominka obok, trzask polan, zapach jedzenia, alkohol musujący w żyłach – jest jednak zdecydowanie znośną rzeczą.

Przez moment niemal żałował, że jednak im nie pomógł, nie zaplusował jakoś u dziewczątka, zaraz jednak odgonił niewczesne deliberacje. Skoro panna podróżowała z Geraltem, na dobitkę będącym jej wybawcą, to nie należało mieć żadnych złudzeń – spędzi sobie noc z wiedźminem, tę i poprzednie, i kolejne. Jemu bowiem takie okazje przytrafiły się niemal z urzędu.

— Tu jest tyle wszystkiego — opowiadała kobieta z przejęciem, które upodabniało ją do dziecka — jedzenie, wino, pieniądze – i biżuteria! I suknie! I perfumy, gdybyście je tylko zobaczyli – takie śliczne flakoniki, zielone, niebieskie, czerwone, a inne rżnięte w krysztale, złote pudernice, a w nich takie delikatne puszki, takie delikatne jak... jak małe kotki, zupełnie, jakby się w ich sierści dłonie zanurzyło... Puder taki bieluchny, jak śnieg zupełnie — aż ją zatkało na moment. — I suknie, szkoda, żeście nie widzieli tych sukien, nigdy bym sobie nawet nie wyobraziła, że na świecie jest tyle aż tak pięknych rzeczy! Ja... Muszę wam pokazać! Zaraz przymierzę! — zawołała, zrywając się na równe nogi.

Geralt chwycił ją za rękę.

— Nie mamy czasu ani miejsca — szepnął, bardzo, bardzo łagodnie — żeby to brać. Spakujemy prowiant, pieniądze, może trochę lekkiej biżuterii, flakonik perfum, jeśli chcesz, ale reszta będzie musiała tu zostać. Chłopi najwyżej rozszabrują, o ile przed powrotem Nilfgaardczyków znajdą miejsce – powiemy im, dobrze?

Dziewczyna natychmiast posmutniała. Chociaż smutek nie był może dobrym słowem: raczej stałe, wiele razy ćwiczone rozczarowanie wypełniło jej rysy.

— A nie możemy — zaproponowała po chwili ciszy — chociaż czego zakopać? Tej biżuterii na przykład? I wrócić, jak już znajdziemy... jak już będzie po wszystkim?

— Nie mamy czasu. Jutro z samego rana musimy wyruszyć, teraz jeszcze się zapakujemy... Przykro mi — dodał ciepło. — Też bym wolał tu zostać, ale za tydzień czy dwa tamci wrócą. Poza tym, Iorweth nie ma szans bez lekarza. Nie możemy zostać. Też bym chciał — powtórzył, przyciągając Telinę do siebie, sadzając na kolanach.

Vernonowi zrobiło się autentycznie szkoda małej. Życie całe z niej uszło, chociaż trzymała fason, chociaż opowiadała, że w sumie flakonik perfum to jest znacznie więcej niż kiedykolwiek planowała mieć, co dopiero takich w krysztale rżniętych, że w takim razie pomogą jej tę jedną suknię wybrać, że trzeba będzie jutro z rana konie cesarskie rozpuścić, żeby nie zdechły z głodu...

— Tak właściwie, to my i tak będziemy się w ślimaczym tempie wlekli. Możemy równie dobrze te konie wziąć, objuczyć trochę i u tej mojej znajomej dobytek zostawić — zaproponował agent. — To uczciwa kobieta, odda wam, nieważne, za rok czy dwadzieścia lat wrócicie.

Wiedźmin posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

— Mamy podróżować z orszakiem godnym kurtyzany przez ogarnięty wojną kraj? My, poszukiwani przez wszystkich zbiegowie?

Roche przewrócił oczami.

— Nie przez kraj. To jest jeden dzień drogi stąd. Z rannym — jakoś się nie mógł przemówić, by wymówić imię — w takim stanie, że i tak nawet kłusem nie podgonicie. I bez przesady, po prostu weźmiemy z dwa-trzy konie, więcej zapasów, wszystko z porządnym stosunkiem wartości do wagi, kobiece drobiazgi dla naszej damy — mówiąc to, spróbował wykonać coś na kształt dwornego ukłonu. — Kilka fantów się zostawi u Lydii – mojej znajomej – jako prezent, w ramach podziękowań, bo ona oficjalnej zapłaty nie weźmie, nie ma mowy, za kilka innych drobiazgów opłacisz chłopa jakiego, by ci do Vergen z listem skoczył, elfy przecież w te pędy przyjadą po swojego bohatera, problem się wam rozwiąże, posiedzicie z nim tydzień, zamiast miesiąca, nieludziom chyba już ufacie, że go pod samiutkie okna Saskii odstawią...

— Tydzień też będzie za długo — mruknęła Telina, wyraźnie jednak ożywiona. — Geralt, prooooszę, przecież nic się nie stanie – jeden dzień drogi? Za linią frontu? W okolicy zupełnie praktycznie całkowicie całkiem bezludnej? A gdybyś widział te suknie, poczekaj, zaraz ci pokażę...

Wiedźmin się opierał, co oczywiście mogło mieć tylko jeden finał: dziewczyna poleciała po fatałaszki, przyniosła całe stosy, zaczęła przymierzać, suknie, spódnice, kubraki, haftowane bluzki oraz kaftany, długie, atłasowe rękawiczki, koronki, taftę, aksamity, z pięćdziesiąt kolorów, pięćdziesiąt przebrań, pięćdziesiąt twarzy, zupełnie jak w szpiegowskim fachu, więc Roche dopowiadał z kąta odpowiednie komplementy (doprawdy, prowadzenie przesłuchań daje wyczucie słowa znacznie wykraczające poza proste, teraz wymagane: „ślicznie ci ten niebieski podkreśla koloru oczu... o, a ten krój doskonale robi talię!"), dolewając wszystkim wina – i w końcu Geralt, jak to wiedźmin, krystalicznie trzeźwy, sklął ich oboje w żywy kamień, poszedł na górę, poczuwać nad chorym, śpiącym pod zaklęciami, na odchodnym rzucając, że proszę bardzo, ale będą sami to wszystko pakowali.

Ubrania leżały rozwłóczone po całej kuchni. Tworząc całkiem w sumie miękkie posłanie, bo szlachetka był z głębokiego południa, z samego serca Cesarstwa, więc przed klimatem Północy jego dwór chronił się pelerynami, mufkami, kożuchami, baranicą...

Kobieta siedziała na jednym z takich płaszczy, akurat w połowie zmiany stroju, mocowała się z gorsetem, rzucając najgorsze obelgi pod adresem Geralta z kolei, że ją zostawia bez pomocy – wobec czego Vernon, choć nie dżentelmen, poczuł zew obowiązku, wstał nieco chwiejnie (nie był w końcu mutantem, odporność na alkohol miał sporą, lecz nie bezwzględną) i ruszył na odsiecz białogłowie. Odsiecz w stanie upojenia winem się zakończyła w sposób do bólu przewidywalny: gorset, owszem, rozpięto, suknie zrzucono, ale i Roche'owi po drodze jakoś ubrań ubyło. Jego zdanie na temat życia za to z każdą minutą ulegało poprawie.

'***

Wiedźmin obudził ich sporo przed świtem, oznajmiając, że nie są jeszcze spakowani, a poza tym to zła godzina dla gorączki, niech lepiej Telina posiedzi przy Iorwecie, uspokoi. Tylko żeby potem nie miała pretensji, jeśli jej co nie tak wezmą, trzeba było wieczorem chociaż jaki spis zrobić. Poza tym, przypomniał mężczyzna, należałoby przejrzeć dokumenty, najtajniejszą szkatułkę Gaspar d'Fritzburg zdołał zabrać z sobą, ale cała masa mniej istotnych papierów została, Talar na pewno będzie rad, jak mu takie dane wywiadowcze przyniosą. Biały wywiad w końcu jest w stanie wyczytać informacje nawet z papieru toaletowego.

— Słusznieście zrobili, śpiąc... pozostając w kuchni — rzucił na odchodnym — tam na górze, było mimo wszystko zdecydowanie chłodniej.

I tą oto obojętnością zapewniwszy sobie wzbudzenie w kobiecie zazdrosnej urazy, podszytej ciekawością oraz fascynacją, Geralt grzecznie wybył oporządzić konie.

'***

Roche nie miał, w gruncie rzeczy, złudzeń, jak cała sprawa się skończy. Iorweth faktycznie był potrzebny ruchowi oporu żywy raczej niż martwy, faktycznie prowadzili rozmowy, bardzo aluzyjne, bardzo wstępne, ale zawszeć rozmowy, z Doliną Pontaru, faktycznie trzymanie w garści rannego bohatera Vergen – i faworyta władającej państewkiem Saskii, jak głosiła powszechna plotka, ballada ludowa oraz dane wywiadu – niewątpliwie stanowiłoby niezły argument negocjacyjny. Co prawda wiedźmin kategorycznie zabraniał traktowania swojego przyjaciela jako zakładnika, ale cóż, istnieje wiele ładniejszych nazw na tego typu środki dyplomatyczne.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Vernon właściwie był nawet skłonny się zgodzić na propozycję Teliny i zostać u Lydii z watażką, a potem ewentualnie odprowadzić go do nieludzkiej republiki. „Nawet skłonny" oznaczało w jego przypadku: jedynie kilkanaście godzin protestów, uroczyste zaprzysięgania, że zabije pieprzonego skurwysyna, ledwie Geralt zniknie za zakrętem, wymienianie długich list dzieci, kobiet oraz starców niewinnych, pomordowanych przez Scoia'tael. Wiedźmin rzecz zniósł ze spokojem godnym kamieni, to raczej dziewczyna prychała, warczała, fukała i prezentowała ogólne zadziwienie ludzką podłością, bo żeby jakieś warunki stawiać tym, którzy nam ledwie onegdaj życie uratowali, to już naprawdę, szczyty!

Geraltowi zabawa w słuchanie ich słownych przepychanek znudziła się po niecałej dobie, trzech posiłkach, jednej porządnie przespanej nocy, kilku rozmowach z Lydią o stanie Iorwetha i ogólnym uporządkowaniu życia, w którym to porządkowaniu się także mieściło, a jakże, upychanie kobiecych fatałaszków, perfum oraz błyskotek po każdej dostępnej komorze, kufrze czy schowku. To akurat znachorce ni trochę nie przeszkadzało, kilka książek zielarskich, zostawionych w pośpiechu przez maga Nilfgaardu, przyjęła z wdzięcznością, podobnie jak dobre, mocne sukno, papier, takie praktyczne przedmioty. Biżuterii nie chciała; ze stanu kapłańskiego wyrzucono ją właśnie za próbę ścisłego przestrzegania życia w ubóstwie. A raczej za próbę zmuszenia matki wielebnej do posmakowania owej cnoty.

— Przestańcie wreszcie aktorzyć — przerwał Roche'owi po trzech zdaniach kolejnej przemowy na temat potworności Wiewiórek, gdy wszyscy siedzieli przy kolacji. — Oboje — dodał do tryumfującej Teliny. — Jeśli faktycznie nie zdzierżysz Iorwetha, nawet dla dobra ruchu oporu, to trudno, przełożę odjazd, Yennefer czy Triss dożyły do teraz, to i miesiąc jeszcze wytrzymają; gdyby Cesarz chciał je zabić, już to by zrobił, nie przewracaj oczami, Telina. Nilfgaard jakąś blokadę postawił na drodze, polowanie generałowie szykują, nie ma mowy, by chłopi przeszli z listem – do Doliny Pontaru wieści najwcześniej za tydzień-dwa dojdą, kiedy już możni tego świata swoje tańce odprawią, także mi to niewygodnie... Ale zostanę. Tylko jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć w ten twój nagły uwiąd miłości ojczyzny. Jesteś jednym z bodajże pięciu ludzi w całej Temerii w ogóle znających to pojęcie.

— Liczysz Talara? — zdumiał się agent.

— Vernon, ja potrzebuję odpowiedzi. Teraz. Jasnej i konkretnej. Rozumiem, że się targujesz, ale to nie ze mną, to z delegacją republiki. Wiem, że targowanie się z krasnoludami to męka, tam jest wszakże jeszcze Saskia. Trzeźwa kobieta, owszem, lecz bardzo... uczciwa. Wynagrodzi ci.

— Nie wiem, czy konieczność opiekowania się tym skurwysynem cokolwiek da radę wynagrodzić. Całego żelaza Mahakamu może być mało.

Wiedźmin westchnął ciężko. Zapatrzył się w zupę, jakby oczekiwał od gęstego – pysznego – rosołu odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania wszechświata. Rosół odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem równie ciężkim. I milczał.

Nawet czarodziejka przestała marudzić pod nosem o cudzej czarnej niewdzięczności. Cisza opadła na stół, opadła zasłoną najbardziej przypominającą kir. Nie, żeby szefowie oddziałów specjalnych specjalnie czuli byli na tego typu nieme wyrzuty – doprawdy, Geralt z pannicą mogliby się wiele nauczyć w tej materii od takiej jednej szlachcianki, całkiem przekonanej, durna, że dowódca Pasów ją kocha, podczas gdy jemu chodziło jedynie o przewały jej męża; tamta to miała spojrzenie, jak wreszcie się połapała, wzór matematyczny niemego wyrzutu stanowić by mogła.

Nie, sumienie Roche'a nadal spało spokojnie. To chłodna kalkulacja polityczna jeno nakazała mu w końcu jęknąć męczeńsko, wyliczyć wiedźminowi wszystkie jego długi, oznajmić, że wpędzają go do grodu, przedstawić straszliwy obraz Temerii rozdziobanej przez kruki, wrony tudzież inne powietrzne tałatajstwo – i się zgodzić, oczywiście, bo czy ja ci czegokolwiek odmówiłem, Geralt, ślicznie się to dla mnie zresztą skończyło, no ale niech stracę, znowu, napiszą mi na nagrobku, że tutaj leży taki, co to ufał mutantom, nieludziom, a zwłaszcza łowcom potworów...

Dziewczę, najwyraźniej znudzone (albo z poduszczenia wiedźmina), zawisło mu na szyi, skutecznie zamykając usta.

— Och, przywieziemy ci pamiątki z Cesarstwa! — szczebiotała z przesadną słodyczą.

— Głowy kilku możnowładców? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Nie wiem, czy możnowładców. Ale pewnie nas spokojnie nie puszczą, wiec owszem, zrobimy małą... dywersję — mruknął Geralt. — Policz to sobie jako zysk polityczny.

— Zysk polityczny? Też mi coś, to raczej ułuda polityczna...

Kolejną dyskusję przerwało dopiero kilka godzin później wejście Lydii, kategorycznie stwierdzającej, że mają zaprzestać swarów, bo cały dom słyszy, a ona ma tutaj rannego do pielęgnowania. Niech idą lepiej spać albo się chędożyć, w dowolnej konfiguracji; tolerancyjna z niej kobieta jest.


End file.
